La Herejía de Luna
by gorkomorko88
Summary: Es el Milenio 31 de nuestra era: El Imperio experimenta una feroz Guerra Civil, la Emperadora Celestia ha sufrido una terrible traición a manos de su amada hija Luna y sus hermanas Primarcas. Dependerá de Celestia y sus hijas Leales el defender a la Humanidad de la extinción, a manos de los Dioses del Caos y sus huestes de traidores y Demonios
1. Reuniendo a las Primarcas

La Herejía de Luna

Capítulo 1

"Reuniendo a las Primarcas"

Los cráneos, el humo y la sangre eran algo muy común en el Milenio 31, eran años de guerra, en los que la Humanidad, luchaba sin cuartel alguno contra las fuerzas de xenos y heréticas que osaban desafiar al creciente imperio. La Emperadora Celestia era la Diosa entre los Hombres, la que los salvó de la extinción hace varios años cuándo la raza humana no era mejor que los Orkos. Siempre peleando e incapaz de mostrar piedad por sus semejantes. De no ser por ella tal vez no serían la poderosa civilización que reina a miles de millones de almas y controla miles de planetas y sectores. A pesar de contar con alguien tan sabia, para llevar a cabo su Cruzada, la Emperadora de la Humanidad sólo tenía un objetivo en mente cuándo la Cruzada recién empezaba:

Encontrar a sus hijas perdidas: Las Primarcas.

No habían cumplido ni un día desde su nacimiento cuándo su madre las mandó al espacio con la intención de salvarlas de los Dioses del Caos, quiénes trataron de apoderarse de ellas debido a un error de la Emperadora, que fue abrir un portal a la Disformidad para dotar a sus hijas de poderes idénticos a los de ella. Pero el portal conectó con el reino del Caos y se convirtió en un puente entre Terra y ese corrompido reino. Afortunadamente han pasado décadas y ahora las Primarcas están de vuelta con su madre o al menos la mayoría, por desgracia dos de ellas murieron, perdidas para siempre en la inmensidad de la galaxia. La Emperadora se deprimió gravemente, a tal grado que regresó a Terra sin decirles ni una palabra a sus hijas, ni si quiera a su hija más querida: Luna Lupercal, a quién Celestia quería como una hermana.

Luna no dejaría que todo su trabajo se perdiera, el por qué su madre hubiese perdido su inspiración y sueño de unificar a la humanidad bajo el estandarte de Terra, no significaría que toda la campaña se había perdido. Luna reunió a sus hermanas en su Barcaza de Batalla: El Espíritu Vengativo, para discutir nuevos puntos de ataque para que la Cruzada siguiera expandiéndose.

Nuestra historia comienza con la Primarca Luna, en la cabina de mando de su nave insignia, mientras las naves de sus hermanas salían de la Disformidad y se alineaban junto a la suya.

\- La nave de la Primarca Twilight se ha alineado con nosotros, bajaremos los escudos para que puedan teleportarse mi señora – Le comentó un tecno-mago a la Primarca Luna que estaba contemplando la vasta oscuridad del espacio.

Luna era quizá la más poderosa de las Primarcas, era tan grande como Celestia, vestía una servoarmadura de clase Exterminador de color blanco perla con una capa de piel de lobo sobre ella, era conocida por que su armadura estaba equipada con Garras Relámpago en los dedos, Luna era capaz de inspirar miedo y respeto sin esforzarse pero comandaba a su Legión con amabilidad y disciplina. También inspiraba a sus hombres luchando donde ellos luchaban, durmiendo donde ellos dormían y comiendo lo que ellos comían. Así ningún Astarte dudaba de ella y la seguía sin miramientos. Durante estos años sin embargo la Primarca estaba preocupada por Celestia, se había marchado sin siquiera explicar, sólo tomo su Legión y se retiró a Terra.

\- Gracias Bilius, dile a mis hermanas que las espero en el puente de mi nave.

\- Mi señora, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – Le preguntó el tecno-mago.

\- Adelante

\- ¿Está preocupada?

\- Sí, me preocupa mi hermana Pinkamena, desde que la encontramos no ha sido la misma, apenas nos dirige la palabra y a mi madre ya no le muestra respeto. Temo que planee traicionarla, sabes que la Emperadora no tendrá piedad con ella si se rebela. – Le mintió la Primarca, no quería que supiera que desearía estar hablando con su Madre y Hermana.

\- Sé que su hermana pasó por un momento muy duro, pero ella se lo buscó. La Emperadora siempre le dijo lo que debía hacer pero su afición religiosa la llevó a la deshonra, pero no debe preocuparse mi señora, verá que muy pronto la Cruzada terminará y volverá a Terra junto a su madre.

\- Eres un gran amigo Bilius.

\- Todo sea por el Imperio y por usted.

\- Mi señora.

\- ¿Qué pasa capitán?

\- Las naves de las demás Primarcas siguen saliendo de la Disformidad, se están teleportando a nuestro puente.

\- Excelente capitán, fije curso al sector 23-X-21. Tenemos una misión.

\- A la orden mi Señora. – El capitán le dedicó un saludo militar y se alejó.

\- Bilius, quedas a cargo mientras estoy con mis hermanas.

\- Sí, mi Señora.

Luna le dedicó una sonrisa al tecno-mago y se dirigió al puente de su nave. Al llegar pudo ver a sus amadas hermanas reunidas:

* Applejack El´Jonson

* Rarity

* Fleet Foot

* Fluttershy Khan

* Rainbow Duss

* Octavia Curze

* Twilight Sparkle

* Marble Manus

* Lightning Dust

* Maud Guilliman

* Derpy Hooves

* Starlight Glimmer

* Pinkamena Diane Pie

* Spitfire

* Sunset Shimmer

* Lyra Hearstrings y Sweetie Drops

\- ¡Bienvenidas al Espíritu Vengativo hermanas!

\- Como siempre es un gran honor estar en presencia de la Hija más amada por nuestra Madre, es un gusto verte Luna – Le respondió Twilight quién le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana.

Ambas Primarcas era muy unidas desde que su madre había encontrado a Twilight en el mundo de Baal, de hecho se podría decir que la Legión de los Lobos Lunares y los Ángeles Sangrientos eran tan unidas como sus líderes.

Después Luna saludó al resto de sus hermanas, Applejack también conocida como "La Leona" estaba hablando con Fluttershy y Spitfire sobre su gran victoria sobre los Eldars en el mundo de Sargeno, Rarity y Marble se unieron a Sunset en una pequeña charla sobre sus logros contra los Rebeldes al Imperio, Starlight y Rainbow trataban de mantener una conversación amistosa sin éxito, Derpy tenía una discusión con Maud ya que hace algunos meses, ambas Legiones estuvieron a punto de matarse entre sí debido a un malentendido que le había costado la vida a muchos Astartes de ambos bandos, a Luna no le costó creer que su hermana Lightning Dust estuviese aislada del resto y como siempre estar de mal humor, pero lo más extraño fue ver a su hermana Pinkamena hablando con Fleet Foot, Octavia, Lyra y Sweetie. No era propio de Pinkamena ya ser tan social desde que Fluttershy la encontró en el espacio hace apenas unas semanas. Luna solo esperaba que fuese una señal de que su hermana estuviera superando su mala experiencia de humillación pública.

\- Me alegra verlas a todas, pero no las reuní con la intención de estar juntas, habrá tiempo para eso una vez regresemos a Terra con nuestra Madre. Debemos coordinar nuestros ataques sobre la Galaxia si queremos acabar con la Cruzada.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Le preguntó Pinkamena a su hermana.

\- ¿Disculpa hermana?

\- ¿Dónde está la Emperadora?

\- Se retiró a Terra, sabes que el perder a nuestras hermanas le afectó mucho. Pero va a volver.

Pinkamena soltó una risita burlona pero guardó silencio cuándo Maud la miró con fiereza, ya la había humillado una vez y lo haría de nuevo con mucho gusto.

\- No peleen, guarden esa violencia para los enemigos del Imperio. Ahora que nuestra Madre no está, tomaré el mando de las Operaciones y tengo misiones para todas ustedes. – Luna dio un respiro y comenzó a dictaminar el orden de misión para todas las Primarcas. – Pinkamena voy a necesitar a tu Legión en Maurios XV, la población está temerosa debido a la presencia de tropas Eldar en la zona, quiero que destruyas a los xenos, Starlight y Derpy irán contigo para proveerte apoyo y las Milicias Locales están listas para luchar.

\- Cómo ordenes hermana – Pinkamena se dio la vuelta y se retiró, Starlight y Derpy se despidieron y se teleportaron a sus respectivas naves.

\- Applejack debes volver a tu mundo, creo que hay una partida de Separatistas que amenaza la soberanía del Imperio, no podemos permitir que la rebelión crezca o tendremos una Guerra Civil.

\- Me encargaré de eso. – Dijo Applejack mientras tomaba su Espada.

\- Una cosa más, los Lobos Espaciales irán a apoyarte.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo dijiste?! – Le gritaron al unísono las Primarcas, ambas Legiones eran rivales al igual que sus Primarcas.

\- Se van a apoyar en esta ofensiva y no quiero excusas.

\- ¡Mierda! No voy a apoyar a mi hermana en esto – Le gritó Rainbow a Luna.

\- Lo harás, o regresarás a Terra sin honor y tu Legión servirá a mí.

Rainbow estaba furiosa, pero tragándose su orgullo se acercó a su hermana y le extendió un brazo, Applejack lo dudó al principio pero se lo estrechó, sellando un así un pacto de no agresión con su hermana y salieron rápidamente del puente de mando.

\- Bien, Twilight, voy a necesitar a tus Ángeles Sangrientos en el sector V-43, hay un sistema de planetas colonizados por humanos, pero son primitivos, así que vas a ir a hi y los unirás al Imperio, pero si ves rastro de Herejía, ya sabes que hacer, Spitfire y Sunset serán tus refuerzos, debemos tomar rápidamente el control de esos mundos.

\- Los capturaremos en nombre de nuestra Madre, no te preocupes Hermana. – Le respondió Twilight y dándole otro abrazo, salió del puente seguida de sus otras hermanas.

\- Rarity, hay un mundo llamado Laeran, es un mundo oceánico en su totalidad, debemos reclamarlo para extraer su agua, las demandas de Terra son exorbitantes. ¿Crees que los Hijos de la Emperadora estén a la altura de esta misión?

\- Desde luego querida, mis Marines son capaces de hacer eso y mucho más, me aseguraré de tener el control de ese mundo en unos pocos meses.

\- Voy a asignarte a los Manos de Hierro y los Cicatrices Blancas para que te ayuden.

\- ¡No es necesario! Cómo ya te dije, mis hombres no necesitan apoyo de más Legiones, no quiero ofenderlas hermanas, pero sus métodos de conquista no son de mi agrado. Iremos solos.

Los Hijos de la Emperadora eran conocidos por ser demasiado orgullosos y presumidos, se creían invencibles ya que la Primarca Rarity tenía la costumbre de entrenar a sus Marines en todas las especialidades posibles y después las perfeccionaban.

\- Es peligroso que tu Legión vaya sola, ese mundo tiene vida xeno, inteligencia los cataloga como especie hostil. Debes tener apoyo.

\- ¡Ash! De acuerdo, mis hermanas pueden venir pero no quiero que intervengan si no lo ordeno yo.

\- Muy bien, estás a cargo del ataque. – Le expresó Luna y se despidió de ella. Ni Marble ni Fluttershy estaban muy felices con ir a apoyar a su hermana en esta campaña, pero siempre estaban dispuestas a ayudarse mutuamente, además Marble y Rarity también tenía un fuerte lazo de amistad. Esas simples palabras no la iban a destruir.

\- A lo que sigue, quiero que la Legión Alfa se encargue de unos mundos controlados por herejes en el sector Y-23-29, son de importancia vital que los destruyamos o la corrupción de esos mundos se extenderá.

\- Destruiremos a los herejes sin piedad.

\- Lightning, sé que no te gusta trabajar en equipo, pero quiero que ayudes a la Legión Alfa.

Lightning que no había hablado en toda la reunión vio tanto a Lyra como a Sweetie con mucha rabia, odiaba a todas sus hermanas, incluso a la Emperadora Celestia, pero Luna era la única que podía controlarla sin esperar una reacción violenta de su parte. Lightning simplemente dio una seca cabeceada y se teleportó a la nave de su Legión.

\- Octavia, también debes volver a tu mundo, Nostramo está en medio de la anarquía, restaura el orden en tu mundo Hermana o me temo que tu Legión podría quedarse sin suministro de hombres.

\- ¡Asquerosos insurgentes! ¡Los Amos de la Noche irán por ustedes! – La sombría Primarca se retiró maldiciendo a los insurgentes hasta que también se teleportó a su nave.

Una vez que se quedó sola en el puente de su nave, Luna volvió a la cabina para reunirse con Bilius que mantenía el curso a lado del capitán.

\- ¡Primarca! ¿Todo salió bien?

\- Sí, las envié a diversos sectores de este cuadrante, hay muchos mundos que conquistar.

\- Mi señora, la flota está lista para entrar a la Disformidad, ¿Podría decirme por qué eligió este sector? Ya está bajo control del Imperio.

\- Este sector está sufriendo ataques Orkos, debemos defenderlos. Ya destiné a veinte Regimientos del Ejército Imperial, el resto se quedarán en reserva en caso de que mis hermanas necesiten más refuerzos. ¡Prepárense para entrar a la Disformidad!

\- ¡Ya la escucharon señores! ¡Tomen sus posiciones!

La tripulación comenzó a preparar los sistemas de la nave para entrar en esa peligrosa energía, una vez que los sistemas estuvieron listos, un portal de color morado se abrió y la nave entró en ella, detrás de ella, cientos de gigantescas naves de la Legión de la Primarca Luna la siguieron.

 **Mensaje Importante a los lectores, esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro, no lo hago con malas intenciones. Si hay fans de Warhammer 40k que se tomen muy en serio este universo, solo les voy a decir que no critiquen de forma negativa, esta historia está escrita para entretener. Cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida. Disfruten.**


	2. La Campeona de Slaanesh Parte 1

Capítulo 2

"La Campeona de Slaanesh"

Parte 1

"El Desembarco"

Mundo Acuático de Laeran

Distancia de Terra: 1200 años luz

Población: 230 millones de Laers (Especie Xeno única)

Estatus del Planeta: Mundo hostil no alineado al Imperio.

Órdenes: La Legión de los Hijos de la Emperadora, Los Cicatrices Blancas, Los Puños de Hierro y Cien Regimientos del Ejército Imperial, deben tomar el planeta para asegurar su agua para los ciudadanos de Terra.

Fuerzas de Combate: Trescientos mil Marines Espaciales, Cinco millones de hombres del Ejército Imperial, más de cien mil vehículos de combate terrestre y aéreo modificados para combate subacuático y más de dos mil naves y barcazas de batalla.

Fuerza de combate Xeno: Toda la población del planeta es guerrera por naturaleza, se espera resistencia en todos los sectores. No tomar prisioneros.

Peligros del planeta: Se han detectado naves de piratas Orkos, las tormentas son muy comunes y devastadoras.

Mensaje importante del Adeptus Astra Telepática: Se han detectado Energías del Caos en el planeta, se recomienda atacar con precaución, los Laer podrían ser sirvientes del Caos por ende deber ser exterminados sin piedad.

Comiencen "Depuración de Laeran"

Las órdenes que procedían desde el palacio de la Emperadora en los Himalayas eran muy claras y directas, se debían tomar acciones bélicas inmediatas sin posibilidad de negociación. Rarity que estaba deseosa de honor y gloria para su Legión, ordenó a sus hermanas teleportarse a su nave de mando junto al Lord General Militar Carner Xixphon, comandante de las tropas del Ejército Imperial, para discutir las estrategias de batalla para atacar Laeran.

\- Bienvenidos al "Orgullo de la Emperadora", siéntanse cómodos antes de la batalla.

\- Hermana, los Manos de Hierro están preparados.

\- Cicatrices Blancas esperando tus órdenes Rarity.

\- Los hombres del Ejército Imperial están en sus naves, listos para atacar.

\- Lo sé. Hermanas, General. Me temo que hay un cambio de planes para la batalla, parece ser que el enemigo es más estúpido de los que pensamos.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Primarca?

\- El enemigo no es acuático – Rarity pulsó un botón en su tablero de mando y apareció un holograma del planeta – Parece que los Laer han construido pequeños continentes artificiales para poder sobrevivir hechos a base de corales, haciéndolos más vulnerables a la invasión.

\- ¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto hermana?

\- Mi querida Fluttershy, sabes que nosotros perfeccionamos todo, y como la Inteligencia de Terra es muy predecible, decidimos mejorar la información. Le hemos salvado la vida a miles de hombres.

\- Es muy inteligente Primarca, ordenaré que los vehículos se acoplen para combate estándar.

\- Ahora, debemos ver la forma de conquistar este planeta para nuestra líder.

\- Veo que el planeta está dividido en aproximadamente siete continentes pequeños, así como un gran número de islas alrededor de cada uno, supongo que deben ser fortalezas. El terreno parece ser liso, con algunos montes y llanuras, ideales para los tanques. Pero hay muchas ciudades muy cerca unas de otras, podrán enviar refuerzos de forma constante y ya tenemos una enorme desventaja numérica.

\- Antes de que te asustes mi querida Marble, Luna nos ha prometido más refuerzos del Ejército Imperial de ser necesario, pero dudo que los necesitemos, hemos conquistado mundos enteros sin la necesidad de emplear ejércitos grandes. Además, somos tres Legiones de Marines Espaciales, tenemos la victoria a nuestro alcance.

\- No te fíes, eso mismo dijiste en Caldoria y casi aniquilaron a tu Legión.

\- No me lo recuerdes Marble, esa masacre no la puedo olvidar. Me sorprende que mi madre me haya perdonado después de eso.

\- No hay que recordar eso, centrémonos en la batalla. Me encargaré de tomar estos tres continentes.

\- Los Cicatrices Blancas tomaran estos – Exclamó Fluttershy señalando tres de los continentes – Su tamaño me indica que deben estar bien defendidos.

\- La Guardia Imperial ayudará en la conquista de este último bastión.

\- ¡No! Yo estoy a cargo del ataque, así que lo harán según mi plan.

\- De acuerdo – Le respondieron sus hermanas y el General.

\- Fluttershy vas a atacar tres continentes en el sector Sol-34-56 en un ataque relámpago, treinta mil de tus marines por isla, deja diez mil en reserva. Tienes cuatro semanas.

\- A la orden.

\- Marble, vas a ayudar al Ejército Imperial con el sector Rojo-67-54, será un ataque de coordinación múltiple, usen bombardeos verídicos antes de desplegar tropas, debemos dejarlos tan dañados como sea posible.

\- Muy bien hermana.

\- General, deberá darme cuatro Regimientos para el ataque que lanzaré sobre el último continente, es el más grande y por ello debe ser el más defendido. Algunos refuerzos no vendrán mal a mis Marines.

\- Desde luego Primarca, también le daré al Coronel Flergon Martex, uno de mis mejores estrategas.

\- Se lo agradezco, vuelvan a sus naves. Tendrán que darme informes de sus avances todas las noches. Que la Emperadora bendiga esta batalla para alcanzar la victoria.

\- ¡Por Terra!

Las Hermanas se dieron un abrazo de despedida y se teleportaron a sus respectivas naves, el General le dedicó un saludo militar a Rarity y se teleportó.

Rarity se quedó sola en el puente, pero sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la zona de exclusión de su nave en dónde se encontró con muchos de sus Astartes, estaban poniéndose sus armaduras, cargando sus armas o recitando el grito de guerra de su Legión. Rarity tomó su espada artesanal "Filo de Fuego" y se colocó en una cápsula de desembarco.

En el espacio, las naves del Imperio empezaron a colocarse en posición de bombardeo, abrieron sus comportamientos y soltaron una enorme cantidad de bombas y misiles sobre el planeta. En unos instantes, las pocas franjas de tierra se tornaron de color amarillo, en señal de que estaban en llamas.

\- ¡Por la Emperadora! – Gritó Rarity por un comunicador y cientos de cápsulas de desembarco de las flotas salieron disparadas hacia la superficie del planeta.

\- ¡Ya la escucharon! ¡Ataquen! – El General ordenó lanzar al Ejército Imperial desde su cabina de mando en su acorazado y miles de naves de ataque despegaron hacia los sectores establecidos, llenas de hombres, armas y municiones.

En cuánto las cápsulas y naves entraron a la atmósfera, empezaron a recibir disparos de plasma desde el planeta, debían ser proyectiles pesados ya que una explosión podía dañar el duro blindaje de una cápsula, afortunadamente para los Marines, ninguna fue destruida. Pero las naves del Ejército Imperial no tuvieron tanta suerte, de las cinco mil naves de ataque más de trescientas fueron derribadas por fuego antiaéreo cobrándose las vidas de cientos de soldados.

Los Cicatrices Blancas aterrizaron de acuerdo al plan de Rarity, las escuadras de la Primarca Fluttershy tuvieron pocos problemas en avanzar hacia el corazón de la primera isla ya que debido a los bombardeos, muchos hostiles habían sido reducidos a cenizas. Pero los Laer que quedaban con vida lucharon de forma desesperada, defendiendo cada pedazo de tierra con una valentía casi suicida. La segunda y tercera posición fueron mucho más difíciles, a pesar de que todo el planeta había sido bombardeado con bombas y misiles con napalm y las bajas de los Laer eran muy altas, varias de las islas contaban con defensas tecnológicas que salvó a una gran cantidad de guerreros, por ello en estas islas, los sesenta mil marines sólo avanzaron tres kilómetros en continentes de ciento veinte. El Ejército Imperial se enfrentó a varios Laer que se lanzaron al ataque en su zona de desembarco llamada en código "Playa Sectulis", más de quinientos mil hombres, junto a tres mil tanques y cañones autopropulsados se enfrentaban a dos millones de tropas Laer y a una amplia superioridad en tanques y armas. Los hombres tuvieron que cavar trincheras para poder tener cobertura o usaban los restos de sus naves y vehículos destruidos.

\- ¡Aquí el Capitán Marx Felgrom! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Nos están masacrando! ¡Necesitamos a su Legión Primarca Marble Manus!

\- Tranquilo soldado, deme sus coordenadas, enviaré dos compañías de apoyo.

\- ¡Perro 23, Sur 45, 34 grados Suroeste de la capital!

\- Recibido, ¡Braeburn!

Un Marine embutido en una servoarmadura Mark VI, que tenía un ojo robótico del lado izquierdo, se arrodilló ante la Primarca,

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes mi Señora?

\- Toma dos compañías y llévalas a estas coordenadas – Marble le entregó un chip en dónde venían las coordenadas de las tropas aliadas.

\- No se preocupe, salvaremos a esos hombres.

\- ¡La Carne es Débil!

\- ¡La Carne es Débil!

Ambos se despidieron y Braeburn se dispuso a reunir a la Cuarta y Octava compañía de la Legión de los Manos de Hierro para ir en ayuda del Ejército Imperial, mientras Marble reunía a otras cuatro compañías para ir conquistar los otros dos continentes dejando al resto de sus Marines en reserva.

Rarity desembarcó de forma exitosa junto a la Primera Compañía de su Legión y los cuatro Regimientos de tropas del ejército imperial. A pesar de que los Laer ofrecieron mucha resistencia al desembarco, Rarity y la élite de su Legión lucharon con honor, los Exterminadores se abrieron paso usando sus poderosas armas de asalto y sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los Dreadnought destrozaron fortificaciones enteras por sí solos y los vehículos de la Legión se encargaron de abrir camino a sus Hermanos de Batalla. Los soldados humanos luchaban con una coordinación excelente, atacando puntos débiles de los Laer y dando apoyo táctico a Escuadras de Marines atrapadas en medio de la batalla. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el planeta cayera, pero sin saberlo, las tropas imperiales se dirigían a una trampa. No tenían ni la más mínima idea de que los Laer se habían aliado al pirata Orko Gortnak "Rompepinchoz" y su tribu "Los Marineroz Verdez" para resistir ante la acometida imperial. Al terminar el primer día de combate, dos de los siete continentes de coral estaban en manos humanas, tres estaban en disputa, en otros dos apenas hubo avances y el continente capital seguía en pie, pero asediado por cincuenta mil marines y ciento ochenta mil soldados del Ejército Imperial. En el primer día habían muerto mil Hermanos de Batalla, seiscientos mil soldados del Ejército Imperial y más de ochocientas naves y vehículos habían sido destruidos, las bajas de los Laer se estimaban en más de veinte millones de xenos durante el bombardeo y tal vez diez millones más durante los combates. Pero aún tenían muchos más soldados que el Imperio y aún faltaban las tropas Orkas que seguían llegando en grandes números, parece que después de todo la Primarca Rarity había vuelto a subestimar a sus enemigos, un error que muy pronto experimentaría por sí misma.

 **Perdón por la demora pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, recuerden que pueden preguntarme si es que tienen dudas al respecto. Disfruten.**


	3. La Campeona de Slaanesh Parte 2

Capítulo 2

"La Campeona de Slaanesh"

Parte 2

"Victoria Pírrica"

Ya habían pasado quince días terrestres desde que el Imperio había lanzado su invasión en Laeran y ya habían capturado cuatro de los continentes, dejando tres en manos de los Laeran. Las bajas aún eran tolerables para el Imperio con cerca de tres mil marines muertos o heridos, un millón y medio de bajas entre los soldados del Ejército Imperial y dos mil vehículos perdidos. Los Laeran en cambio ya tenían bajas que eran irremplazables con más de ciento cincuenta millones de muertos, así como una incontable cantidad de equipo militar y muchas de esas bajas se dieron cuándo trataron de contraatacar a los Cicatrices Blancas en el Sector Romeo-34 que acababan de capturar tras una sangrienta batalla que duró tres días. Los Marines y la propia Fluttershy Khan pudieron haber sido exterminados de no ser porque Luna había enviado refuerzos de la XV Legio Mecánica "Gigantes de la Muerte", los imponentes titanes del Adeptus Mechanicus aterrizaron en medio de las formaciones enemigas y usando el temible poder de sus armas barrieron al ejército xeno y así los Cicatrices Blancas sobrevivieron pero perdieron a quinientos guerreros de la Primera Compañía. Luna no sólo envío una Legión de Titanes, también otros tres millones de hombres del Ejército y mucho equipo y suministros militares. Tras ese ataque fallido por parte de los Laeran, Rarity estaba convencida de que sus marines estaban en condiciones de apoderarse del continente capital por lo que ordenó a una junta con sus hermanas y los generales a través de comunicación holográfica.

\- Fluttershy Khan, reportándome.

\- Marble Manus, reportándome.

\- Carner Xixphon, reportándome.

\- Fenris Limus, de la XV legión titánica reportándome.

\- Es un gusto verlos a todos, sé que hemos tenido que librar intensas batallas en estos días, pero la Emperadora está con nosotros, la victoria está cerca. Debemos atacar la capital y el resto de objetivos mañana para asegurar el control del planeta.

\- Pero las tropas están exhaustas mi señora – Le dijo Carner – No han descansado desde que arribamos al planeta y ya hay casos de trauma postraumático de combate entre nuestros soldados. Debemos detener nuestro avance por al menos tres días para que los hombres se tranquilicen.

\- ¡Inaceptable!, debemos tener control sobre todo el planeta en dos semanas más o de lo contrario nos atrasaremos con las demás incursiones que se deben realizar en la cruzada.

\- Por favor hermana, incluso los Astartes necesitan descansar. Serán sólo tres días, el enemigo está muy diezmado y no se atreverán a realizar un contraataque con la Legión Titánica de nuestra parte.

\- No correré riesgos, estoy a cargo de la ofensiva y si no me obedecen la Inquisición los juzgará como traidores al Imperio y los ejecutarán. Incluso a ustedes hermanas y nuestra madre no las ayudará.

\- ¡No te atrevas a amenazarnos Rarity! – Le gritó Fluttershy y se desconectó de la conversación.

\- Rarity, eres mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, pero esta vez estás sola, no llevaré a mi Legión a más combates hasta que estén descansados. Y si nos vas a reportar a la Inquisición, entonces me encargaré de que Luna se entere de tus estúpidas órdenes y también serás juzgada pero por nuestra propia madre y si humilló a Pinkamena frente a un planeta entero ¿Qué te hará a ti? – Tras decir su discurso Marble también se desconectó.

\- Primarca, sé que estoy a su cargo pero mis hombres son primero y no los llevare a morir de agotamiento. Si quiere arrestarme por traición, hágalo, pero ninguno de mis soldados seguirá luchando hasta que dé la orden. Xixphon fuera.

\- ¿Y usted? ¿También se va a rebelar a mi mando?

\- No sirvo a usted, ni a sus hermanas o al General. Yo estoy bajo el mando de la Primarca Luna, solo sigo sus órdenes y son apoyar a los Cicatrices Blancas y a las Manos de Hierro.

\- Entonces déjame sola ¡Ahora!

El comandante le dedicó un saludo y se desconectó, Rarity se quedó sola en su tienda del campamento que sus hombres habían montado después de masacrar a treinta mil Laeran que defendían una pequeña aldea a base de usar artillería pesada.

\- Primarca, los hombres han montado el campamento, esperamos sus órdenes.

\- Capellán Aurelius, que los Regimientos del Ejército avancen a la capital mañana a las seiscientas horas, nosotros tomaremos las colinas Echo 5 y 6, así podremos lanzar bombardeos con la artillería autopropulsada.

\- Pero mi señora, mañana habrá una tormenta y no habrá comunicaciones ni posibilidades de dar soporte aéreo y no sabemos cuánto tiempo durará.

\- Esa es mi orden capellán. Y si no me obedece voy a ejecutarlo yo misma.

\- A la orden Primarca.

El capellán le dedico una reverencia, salió de la tienda y se dirigió al campamento del Ejército Imperial, al entrar se quedó viéndolo con aire nostálgico. Desde que se unió a los Marines y aceptó su estilo de vida, el estar con los hombres del Ejército le hicieron recordar su vieja existencia como un humano normal, en dónde tenía libertad y lo más importante de todo, el siempre soñó con formar una familia. Pero cuándo fue reclutado por la Primarca Rarity para formar parte de su Legión supo que ese sueño estaba destinado a no cumplirse. Ahora debía encontrar al Coronel Flergon para darle las órdenes de la Primarca.

\- Coronel - El Capellán entro en su tienda y encontró al coronel planeando lo que parecía ser un ataque sorpresa – La Primarca Rarity ordena que lance el ataque contra la capital mañana a las seiscientas horas.

\- ¿Qué? Capellán, mis hombres están exhaustos, ya han visto mucho combate y estamos reducidos. No tengo fuerzas suficientes para atacar la capital.

\- No importa, la Primarca quiere esa ciudad tomada para dentro de una semana, si no la tiene se le relevará de su mando y se enviará un Inquisidor. Es una orden coronel.

\- Sí, señor.

Al día siguiente, había amanecido un clima horrible, estaba lloviendo a cántaros provocando que el coral fuese resbaloso y las armas láser de los soldados se averiaran, los relámpagos caían en cualquier parte, había gruesas nubes de color negro que ennegrecían la visibilidad, afectaban las comunicaciones, impedían el despliegue de fuerzas aéreas, anulaban la posibilidad de ataques orbitales y el viento era tan fuerte que para dar un solo paso era necesario un esfuerzo enorme.

Rarity se marchó muy temprano con toda su Legión hacia los objetivos que ella considero esenciales para la victoria, mientras que los Regimientos del Ejército partieron hacia la capital, exhaustos y desmoralizados. Eran más de ciento cincuenta mil hombres que se dirigían a enfrentarse a millones de tropas Laer que defendían la ciudad más importante de su planeta. Parecía que la Primarca estaba dispuesta a obtener ese vital premio sin importarle nada en lo absoluto.

El trayecto no fue nada fácil, sin posibilidad de realizar un vuelo de reconocimiento, comunicarse con la flota o tener imágenes orbitales, las tropas Imperiales avanzaron con el poco reconocimiento táctico del que disponían, un error muy peligroso en cualquier operación militar.

Bajo la furiosa tormenta, el coronel Flergon no estaba convencido de la decisión de la Primarca, pero sabía que no podría desobedecerla o de lo contrario se enfrentaría a una ejecución segura. El hecho de que fuesen a relevarlo del mando no significaba que llegase un relevo para él mientras lo enviaban de vuelta a Terra, era que llegaba un relevo y a él lo pasarían por el paredón de fusilamiento, por incompetencia en el mando, la justicia en el Imperio nunca ha sido conocida por ser justa o misericordiosa. No tenía opción más que atacar.

\- Señor, la tormenta interfiere con nuestras señales de radio, será mejor esperar a que aminore.

\- No hay tiempo soldado, debemos atacar la capital, los quiero listos en diez minutos.

\- Pero señor, no sabemos el estado de las defensas de la ciudad y no tenemos apoyo aéreo, nuestra capacidad de combate es muy reducida sin aviones de apoyo.

\- Son órdenes de la Primarca Rarity, si no cumplimos con nuestro deber la Inquisición se meterá en esta batalla.

\- ¿La Inquisición? – Le preguntó temeroso.

\- Sí, si no cumplimos las órdenes, la Primarca ordenará la intervención de un Inquisidor. Y no creo que haya una sola alma en el Imperio que no sepa lo que pasa, cada vez que aparece un Inquisidor.

\- Sí señor – El soldado se retiró con una cara que relejaba preocupación.

Diez minutos después, las tropas estaban ya listas para el ataque, bajo la atenta mirada de sus Sargentos, Capitanes e incluso los Comisarios Imperiales, la batalla dio comienzo.

Bajo un intenso bombardeo por parte de cañones autopropulsados y lanzamisiles, las tropas comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a su enemigo formados en unidades de cincuenta hombres cada una. La lluvia impedía tener una visión adecuada del terreno, complicando aún más la coordinación bélica.

Por ocho minutos de marcha nada malo pasó, parecía que el bombardeo había provocado la retirada de las tropas Laer pero en menos de diez segundos, una lluvia de disparos de plasma cayó sobre las tropas, matando a cientos de hombres pillados por sorpresa y totalmente ciegos.

Los soldados buscaron refugio en los cráteres o escombros, pero eran tantos que no había suficiente cobertura para todos, por ello muchos tuvieron que echarse a tierra y tratar de sobrevivir a la batalla. Los soldados contratacaron usando sus armas láser pero la lluvia, provocaba fallas en las armas, obligando a los soldados a usar granadas contra las invisibles posiciones enemigas.

Los Laer trajeron a su propia artillería y dado que este clima era habitual para ellos, no estaban limitados como los imperiales, los cañones dispararon y con suma precisión las balas impactaban en medio de las formaciones, desintegrando a los hombres que alcanzaban mientras el resto veía horrorizados este escenario de muerte, entonces todo empeoró.

A la distancia, en las ruinas de la ciudad capital, un imponente Orko estaba observando la batalla, los Laer le habían prometido una buena pelea y era hora de recibir su pago. Gortnak tomó su traje de batalla, su "Rebanadora de Zezoz" y proclamó un ¡WAAAGH! frente a toda su tribu. Los "chikoz" se alistaron, montaron en sus tanques, cargaron sus armas y empezaron a lanzar sus gritos de guerra, estaban sedientos de sangre y las indefensas tropas del Ejército Imperial los iban a satisfacer.

En el campo de batalla, los hombres no podían retroceder, las órdenes eran avanzar y aquellos que se atrevían a romper la formación eran ejecutados por los Comisarios.

\- ¡Nos están masacrando!

\- ¡Necesitamos apoyo! ¡La defensa es muy fuerte!

\- ¡Avancen! ¡Por el Imperio! ¡Por Celestia!

\- ¡Cuidado con los cañones!

\- ¡Somos el Martillo de la Emperadora! ¡Muerte a sus enemigos!

\- ¡WAAAGH!

Este grito de guerra cesó el fuego de los cañones Laer y paralizó el corazón de los imperiales, era un miedo que se remontaba desde hace varias generaciones. Las tropas se miraron desconcertadas y muy preocupadas, la lluvia y los truenos siguieron cayendo con mucha más fuerza y entonces comenzó a oírse la marcha de un ejército gigantesco, y ese ejército era de uno de los más acérrimos enemigos del Imperio, un ejército Orko. El Ejército Imperial no se movió de sus posiciones y el Coronel Flergon que había estado al frente de sus hombres ordenó tomar posiciones de defensa, pero los testarudos comisarios le ordenaron tomar posición de ataque, Flergon que era veterano de batallas contra Pieles Verdes, sabía que tomar posición de ataque frente a una carga de un ¡WAAAGH! era un suicidio y sin importarle las amenazas, ordenó pasar a la defensiva. Mientras las tropas se ponían en posición para tratar de resistir la acometida, el grito de guerra Orko se oía con más intensidad, el ruido de las máquinas de guerra era muy aterrador y entre las nubes de humo y polvo las figuras de la tribu "Marineroz Verdez" se hicieron presentes a la distancia.

Vestidos con sus clásicos atuendos y armaduras de guerra hechas a base de cualquier metal que pudiese fundirse, la sola presencia de millares de Orkos y sus vehículos de combate no era nada agradable. Golpeaban sus fornidos cuerpos con imponentes rifles de asalto, ametralladoras, lanzamisiles, hachas-sierra o cualquier arma que tuviesen a la mano, lanzaban rugidos con sus imponentes fauces llenas de colmillos, los más pequeños de la especie Orka llamados Gretchins también estaban presentes, iban sobre los hombros de sus compañeros Orkos más grandes llevando pequeñas armas de fuego, otros iban a pie o sobre las imponentes (para un estándar Piel Verde) máquinaz, tales como:

• Lataz Azezinas

• Karroz de Guerra

• Lanzakanijoz Bomba

• Orugaz de Guerra

Este enorme ejército superaba a los Regimientos Imperiales cien a uno y sin contar a los refuerzos Laeran que aumentaban todavía la más la superioridad numérica. Los Orkos esperaron impacientemente a su Kaudillo quién debía dar la señal para atacar y apareció a bordo de un Kamión de Guerra, su armadura no pudo ser más intimidante, una megaarmadura. Estas "armaduras pesadas" están reservadas para los Orkos más grandes, violentos y duros de la tribu, hechas con el mejor acero y resistente que las tribus disponen, son casi imposibles de atravesar con armas convencionales, su armamento lo componen una ametralladora anti blindaje y una garra de metal con la que destrozan los huesos de sus enemigos o los aplastan contra el suelo.

El Kaudillo levantó su garra y lanzó a su horda contra los Imperiales y la marea de Pieles Verdes apoyados por varios Laer descendió sobre las débiles posiciones del Imperio. Los soldados defendieron sus posiciones lanzando una lluvia de proyectiles láser contra los Orkos, pero la lluvia había ya había dejado a varios soldados sin armas y no tuvieron opción más que pelear con simples cuchillos de combate frente a los Orkos. Unos pocos centenares de Pieles Verdes fueron abatidos por los soldados que aún tenían sus rifles pero no sería suficiente y menos cuándo los Lanzakanijoz dispararon contra las posiciones del Imperio (el proyectil de este vehículo es un misil con una cabeza explosiva de cinco toneladas que tiene un enorme alcance, a pesar de que la tecnología de los Orkos es deplorable, lo que les falta en inteligencia lo compensan con imaginación y para hacer de este proyectil un arma que siempre va a matar, es pilotada por un piloto Gretchin suicida, pero muchas veces el Gretchin se acobarda e impacta erróneamente o el lanzador explota), y los misiles dieron justo a los cañones y lanzamisiles autopropulsados volándolos en mil pedazos. La infantería Orka se estrelló contra las líneas imperiales y dado que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es el fuerte de los Orkos, los soldados humanos fueron barridos fácilmente en un frenesí de sangre, los chikoz destazaron a sus enemigos con sus manos, fauces, armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo o les pasaron por encima los vehículos. Miles de hombres murieron en pocos minutos de batalla, lentamente los Orkos comenzaron a cerrar un círculo en torno a las posiciones de los Imperiales hasta finalmente aislar a menos de mil supervivientes de todo el ejército que había empezado el ataque.

Felgrom estaba entre esos hombres, tenía su uniforme destrozado y empapado en sangre, su ojo derecho ahora era una cuenca vacía y tenía una herida de bala en su pierna izquierda. Sus hombres no estaban mejor, estaban atrapados entre los restos de algunos Karroz de guerra que habían sido destruidos y una marea enemigos inacabable, con pocas armas y municiones en estado funcional y muchos de los hombres que quedaban estaban heridos.

\- Señor – El soldado que se acercaba a él tenía un brazo en cabestrillo y una venda en la cabeza – Traté de comunicarme con la Primarca Rarity pero la tormenta aún interfiere.

\- Trate de nuevo.

\- Sí señor.

Felgrom estaba furioso, había cumplido las órdenes de la Primarca Rarity y en teoría, ella ya debió de haber capturado las colinas objetivo y estar atacando al enemigo en su capital además de haberle enviado algunos refuerzos. Pero parece que a los ojos de la Primarca, él era un chivo expiatorio al igual que sus hombres.

\- ¡Señor! ¡La contacté!

\- Aquí…Hijos…Emperadora…Mensaje

\- Soy el Coronel Felgrom del Treinta y Seisavo Regimiento de la Cuarta División de Infantería del Ejército Imperial, ¡Necesito refuerzos! ¡El enemigo nos tiene atrapados! ¡Los Orkos se aliaron a los Laer! Repito ¡Los Orkos se unieron a los Laer! ¡Mis tropas fueron superadas! ¡Por favor ayuda!

\- Tranquilo…La…Puede…Ayudar

\- Repita mensaje, se corta.

\- Refuerzos…Una hora – Después, la radio recibió un tiro proveniente de un francotirador Laer.

\- Enviarán ayuda, solo hay que resistir lo suficiente. Busquen armas en esos camiones de enemigos, reúnan todo.

Los hombres obedecieron y bajo un intenso fuego de contención fueron hacia los camiones y sacaron todo el equipo que había en su interior. Tras regresar a su cobertura, los hombres se repartieron los pocos rifles y ametralladoras láser que quedaban, a otros se les dio rifles de asalto Orkos y Gretchins, incluso habían encontrado un lanzallamas, los hombres se atrincheraron y pelearon por sus vidas.

Los minutos eran eternos, los Orkos avanzaban y sufrían varias bajas que no afectaban en nada sus números, estaban tan cegados por su victoria que ya la veían venir, mientras las tropas Imperiales seguían reduciéndose por cada bala que los Orkos acertaban. La derrota parecía segura, pero entonces la tormenta cesó y apenas el cielo se aclaró un poco cuándo docenas de naves de combate llenaron los cielos y soltaron una lluvia de muerte y destrucción sobre los Laer y sus aliados Orkos, rápidamente diez titanes Reaver aparecieron y comenzaron a destruir a los Orkos por millares, detrás de él llegó el titán clase Imperator "Muerte Caótica" junto con mil Marines de los Hijos de la Emperadora y la propia Rarity.

El brutal contraataque imperial destrozó la moral enemiga y los Orkos se batieron en retirada, pero Gortnak no se acobardó, ordenó a sus chikoz que iban en su vehículo atacar a los Marines, lo obedecieron y el camión se estampó contra el Dreadnought "Belleza Mortal", pilotado por el Astarte Jones Silvion, quién frenó el Kamión y obligó a los Pieles Verdes a pelear a campo abierto. Bajo el mando de Rarity, tres escuadras de Asalto se enfrentaron a los Orkos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la brutalidad Piel Verde contra el heroísmo Imperial, los Marines la pasaron mal pero estaban descansados mientras que los Orkos estaban exhaustos. Quince minutos duró la escaramuza y cada guerrero dio lo mejor de sí, pero el férreo entrenamiento de los Marines y su vigor les dió ventaja sobre sus enemigos que acabaron hechos pedazos de carne cercenada por las Espadas de los Marines. Rarity se enfrentó al propio Kaudillo en combate de uno contra uno, Rarity portaba una armadura de Exterminador Artesanal y llevaba una Espada fabricada por su Hermana Marble "Filo de Fuego" la cual siempre estaba en llamas. Rarity y su rival lucharon con una violencia titánica y a pesar de la violencia del duelo, Rarity se esforzaba por mantener su hermoso perfil sin perder de vista al Orko que quería atraparla con su garra y su Rebanadora, pero finalmente Rarity lo derrotó clavándole su espada en el cuello y dejó que el Xeno se ahogará en su propia sangre.

El triunfo de Rarity quedó marcado por haber dejado que casi los cuatro Regimientos del Ejército Imperial bajo su mando fuesen exterminados. Sólo sobrevivieron un poco más de doscientos hombres, Felgrom había muerto debido a sus heridas junto al resto de oficiales. Rarity estaba nerviosa, esto podía costarle muy caro ya que la Emperadora no era muy paciente en cuánto a victorias pírricas se tratase. Su honor pendía de un hilo muy fino ahora.


	4. La Campeona de Slaanesh Parte 3

Capítulo 2

"La Campeona de Slaanesh"

Parte 3

"Espadas y Demonios"

Como era de esperarse, Rarity sufrió una severa llamada atención por parte de su madre quién la acusó de falta de talento para el mando de un ejército y dado que el exterminio de cuatro regimientos era una noticia preocupante, ya que pudo alterar considerablemente los planes de invasión. Por lo que Rarity fue relevada del mando y reemplazada por su hermana Marble Manus.

Rarity se sintió traicionada y deshonrada, estaba a cargo de una de las operaciones militares más importantes de la Cruzada y su orgullo le había costado muy caro, ahora estaba bajo el mando de su hermana quién demostró tener muy poca determinación en ir a la batalla, pero lo que le faltaba en valor lo compensaba con un entendimiento de la estrategia, digna de Luna ya que todos sus ataques eran exitosos y las bajas imperiales eran mínimas. Lo que más furiosa ponía a Rarity era que Marble la excluía de las misiones de combate muy a menudo, pero no porque ella así lo quisiera si no por órdenes de Celestia, quién había perdido fe en Rarity tras la masacre.

Ya había pasado una semana y el Imperio estaba próximo a alzarse con el control de Laeran, solo hacía falta capturar la capital y algunos núcleos de resistencia que restaban y esta batalla por fin terminaría. Pero al momento de planear el ataque final, Rarity quería que la Tercera Legión capturara la capital algo que Marble obviamente no pudo concederle.

\- Negativo Rarity, nuestra madre nos ordenó no dejar que tú y tus Marines vayan a la capital. De eso se encargaran mis Manos de Hierro junto al Ejército Imperial.

\- ¡Eso es una injusticia!

\- No es injusticia Rarity, son órdenes. – Le respondió Fluttershy.

Las tres primarcas se habían reunido en las ruinas de un templo Laeran que había sido convertido en una central de comunicaciones y almacén de suministros. Ahora que Marble estaba al mando de la invasión tenía la certeza en lograr una victoria decisiva sin arriesgar muchas vidas imperiales y mientras Fluttershy y ella planeaban un ataque envolvente sobre los defensores, Rarity quería que sus hermanas lanzasen un ataque frontal frente a la línea de defensa enemiga. Marble no le hizo caso pero tenía otros planes para su hermana.

\- ¿Quieres que ataque este templo?

\- Sí Rarity, hay una guarnición de tropas Laeran que ataca los convoyes de heridos que cruzan por allá, el someterlos garantizaría la seguridad de esos hombres.

\- ¡Inaceptable! ¡Tengo que ir a la capital!

\- Sabes que la Emperadora te prohibió ir a la toma de la capital.

\- ¡Soy la Primarca de la Tercera Legión! ¡Somos los Hijos de la Emperadora! ¡Debemos estar ahí!

\- ¡No Rarity! ¡Nuestra Madre ha hablado y no la decepcionaré!

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Eres una maldita que sigue las órdenes de una perra que ni se preocupa por su Imperio ni sus más leales tropas!

Marble estaba furiosa y sin pensárselo por un segundo le propinó un fuerte golpe a Rarity en su rostro que le rompió la nariz. Furiosa, Rarity sacó su espada y se lanzó contra Marble solo para ser detenida por otro golpe esta vez por Fluttershy Khan.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

\- ¡Insultó a nuestra madre!

\- ¡Solo dije lo que en verdad es esa mujer!

\- ¿Cómo te atreves Rarity? ¡Nuestro deber es obedecer a Celestia sin cuestionarla!

\- ¡Me traicionó! ¡Me humilló al quitarme el mando de la invasión!

\- ¡Tú te lo buscaste! ¡Tú arrogancia y sed de gloria le costaron la vida a cientos de miles de hombres!

\- ¡Son sacrificables! ¡Todos lo son!

\- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Reúne tu Legión y ataca ese templo!

\- Y si no ¿Qué?

\- Me aseguraré de que nuestra Madre se entere de tus humillantes insultos contra ella.

Rarity vio a Marble llena de ira, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuartel mientras se acomodaba la nariz, afuera de la estructura reunió al Capellán Aurelius y le ordenó preparar a toda la Legión para ir a combate.

Mientras Rarity se alejaba del campamento en dirección a la posición de los Laer, Marble comenzó a llorar, desde que conoció a Rarity nunca antes habían peleado de esta forma ya que solían llevarse muy bien, pero ahora Marble temía que su hermana no regresara viva de su misión. Pero tuvo que abstenerse de seguir llorando ya que sus Marines, los de Fluttershy, diez millones de soldados del Ejército y todo el poder de la Legión Titánica estaban por librar quizá la batalla final por el control de todo el planeta.

Una hora más tarde, las tropas estaban listas para el ataque y se desplegaron en torno a sus posiciones respectivas, Marble y Fluttershy se pusieron en primera línea frente a sus Marines en los costados y frente a la línea de batalla principal estaba Carner Xixphon a bordo de un tanque Baneblade (Tanque Superpesado del Ejército Imperial) liderando a los soldados junto a toda la Legión Titánica. Marble revisó una vez más el plan de batalla y tras comprobar que todo estaba listo ordenó lanzar el ataque contra la capital.

Mientras el grueso de las tropas imperiales trababa una feroz y sangrienta lucha por el control de la capital, a varios kilómetros de ahí, Rarity y su Legión habían encontrado el templo enemigo, estaba muy dañado, se apreciaban impactos de todo tipo de balas en las paredes así como quemaduras y cráteres de mortero por el área, pero lo más repugnante era que las cercanías estaban llenas de hombres empalados, amarrados a las paredes con marcas de tortura y había indicios de que se estaba practicando el Culto al Placer (Adoración al Dios Slaanesh).

\- ¡Todos los Marines en formación!

\- ¡Sí Primarca! ¡Fórmense todos!

Todos los Marines se acomodaron y se dispusieron en escuadras de combate apoyados por los Predator, Land Raider, Rhinos, Rhazorbacks y los Dreadnoughts, al frente de las formaciones estaba Rarity que solo quería acabar esta misión lo más rápido posible para poder unirse a la ofensiva de la capital aunque no tuviera autorización, quería tener parte de esa gloria.

\- Escuadras en posición Primarca.

\- ¡Por la Emperadora!

\- ¡Por la Emperadora! – Gritó la Legión y se lanzó sobre las ruinas del templo.

Mientras los Marines avanzaban, los Laer que estaban dentro del templo apenas tuvieron tiempo para prepararse pero respondieron a los disparos con sus propias armas, sin embargo poco pudieron hacer para detener a los marines. Los Bólter de los Marines disparaban balas capaces de atravesar una pared de roca sólida y sus armaduras aguantaban un duro castigo de armas de energía, así que muy pocos Astartes cayeron durante la carga.

Los Marines respondieron a los disparos con una tormenta de plomo y varios Laer fueron acribillados en el proceso, el tiroteo no duró mucho ya que los vehículos de los Marines destrozaron las pocas defensas Laer obligándolos a pelear en campo abierto en dónde no podían cubrirse y para los Marines era como tirarle a los patos de una feria.

Finalmente, los Devastadores llegaron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo junto con los Dreadnoughts y las Escuadras de Asalto, los Laer supervivientes sacaron unas espadas curvadas llenas de pinchos y se desempeñaron de forma excelente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los Marines eran más lentos debido a su armadura, pero sus golpes eran tan poderosos que una sola tajada de las espadas sierra podía partir a un Laer en dos mientras que los xenos eran más ágiles y usaban eso a su favor, el combate fue feroz y ningún bando mostró ni una pizca de piedad, la sangre roja y azul se mezclaba en el suelo y los cadáveres xenos y Astartes sembraban el terreno, a pesar de la destreza de los Laer su derrota estaba sellada y más aún cuando los Dreadnought se unieron al combate para apoyar a sus hermanos de batalla. Al menos cuatro de esas moles metálicas fueron las que atacaron y usando sus poderosas armas eliminaron a varios enemigos, los Dreadnought agarraban a los Laer y apretaban sus garras hasta romperles los huesos, los levantaban del suelo para estamparlos contra él o para usarlos de garrote contra sus camaradas. Tras treinta minutos de violenta carnicería, la mayoría de los Laer habían sido asesinados y solo unos pocos centenares de sobrevivientes se habían atrincherado en las ruinas del templo para un último reducto contra la Legión de Rarity.

Rarity estaba justo frente a la entrada del templo, con su armadura manchada de sangre al igual que su espada y eso la hacía ver más hermosa que nunca y ordenó que la Primera Compañía de su Legión se prepara para lanzar el asalto final. Mientras el resto de Compañías reunía a sus muertos y heridos para subirlos a los vehículos, la Primera Compañía estaba lista para asaltar la estructura y tras recibir la señal de su Primarca, esta se lanzó al ataque.

El interior del templo estaba decorado con altares e imágenes dedicadas al Dios del Caos Slaanesh y se confirmó las sospechas del Adeptus Astra Telepática, Rarity ordenó a sus tropas el exterminar a todos los sobrevivientes que encontraran dentro del templo y poco después los Laer supervivientes atacaron a los Marines.

Un nuevo tiroteo comenzó dentro del templo y esta vez fueron los Exterminadores los que se impusieron sobre sus enemigos, sus poderosas armaduras les protegían de las armas de plasma enemigas además, los Exterminadores usaron sus enormes armas de asalto y arrasaron con varios Laer mientras que las escuadras de Devastadores se encargaron de limpiar todo el edificio usando sus mortíferos lanzallamas.

Mientras los Marines luchaban, Rarity había comenzado a explorar el templo por su cuenta, jamás había estado cerca de un templo dedicado al Caos y para ella esto era totalmente nuevo. Cuándo llevaba unos minutos explorando el templo, Rarity descubrió lo que parecía ser un cuarto secreto ya que había un hoyo en el suelo y se apreciaban unas escaleras que descendían a una especie de sótano. Al bajar y llegar al final, pudo ver un altar en dónde estaba una espada, estaba curveada, la hoja estaba muy bien trabajada y se apreciaban piedras preciosas en la empuñadura.

Rarity quedó maravillada al ver semejante belleza, decidió tomarla y llevársela a su madre como trofeo y así poder tener su perdón. Rarity se acercó lentamente y tomó la Espada entre sus manos, grave error.

Al momento en que sus dedos se cerraron sobre la Espada, una llama morada iluminó la habitación y Rarity pudo ver a dos temibles ojos amarillos que se centraron en ella, después un horrible dolor se extendió por su brazo, podía sentir como si alguien le susurrara en su mente y rápidamente una oscuridad se cernió sobre su vista.

\- Abandónala.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Revélate!

\- ¿Por qué le eres leal?

\- ¡Revélate!

De entre las sombras apareció un niño de no más de doce años de edad, tenía cabello verde, piel blanca y vestía un traje de color morado.

\- ¿Quién eres niño?

\- No tengo nombre

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En tu mente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuándo tomaste mi espada, liberaste mi espíritu y te estoy profundamente agradecido.

\- No me importa, déjame ir ahora.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres una mujer muy hermosa que merece los elogios de la Galaxia entera. Y al parecer nadie te lo reconoce.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- Sirves a una mujer que se cree una diosa solo para reclamar tus triunfos como si fueran suyos.

\- Mi madre es la Emperadora de la Humanidad, está en todo su derecho.

\- Pero ella no lucha junto a ti y tampoco te agradece. Sólo te da órdenes y te sanciona por los errores que comentes.

\- Sí, pero lo hace por mi bien.

\- Sólo quiere poder y cuándo ya no le seas útil, te destruirá.

\- Ella jamás lo haría soy una de sus Hijas, jamás se atrevería a tratar de matarme.

\- ¿Conoces la historia de los Guerreros Trueno?

\- Sí, fueron erradicados por haber traicionado al Imperio.

\- No, le eran muy leales a Celestia, fueron ellos quienes unificaron Terra bajo su estandarte, fueron ellos quienes libraron las Guerras de Unificación, fueron ellos quienes confiaron en ella y ¿Cómo los recompensó? Celestia los masacró todos usando a sus esclavos del Ejército. Y ese será tu destino y el de tus hermanas cuándo la Galaxia sea de la Emperadora.

\- ¡Mientes! – Rarity parecía estar al borde de la desesperación – ¡Mi madre no nos creó para terminar así!

\- Solo te digo lo que pasará si sigues en este camino, pero yo vengo a guiarte hacia la verdad. Sirve a mi amo y él te recompensará con todo lo que la Emperadora te ha negado, todas tus victorias serán tuyas, la gloria y el placer serán abundantes.

\- No hay ser en la Galaxia que otorgue estos regalos.

\- Sí los hay, son aquellos que tu Emperadora ha renegado y ha declarado la guerra.

\- No, no voy a servir al Caos. Tú eres un Demonio del Caos y tratas de corromperme para servir a Slaanesh.

\- Veo que eres más lista de lo que pensé.

Tras decir esto, el niño se transformó en una temible criatura con alas, escamas y cara de dragón, sus brazos se alargaron y de ellos le salieron garras, sus piernas fueron reemplazadas por un cuerpo de serpiente y su dulce voz cambió con una voz profunda y perversa.

\- Me llamo Spirek y sirvo a Slaanesh, el Príncipe del Placer y del Dolor. Traté de convencerte de aceptar a mi amo por las buenas pero veo que no tendré alternativa más que llevarte a su servicio por la fuerza.

Tras decir eso, el demonio se convirtió en una nube de humo morada y se metió en Rarity a través de su boca, Rarity pudo sentir como lentamente su mente y juicio se nublaba, solo un pensamiento comenzó a acecharla y era servir culto del placer y a un nuevo amo. El amor y amistad que sentía hacia Marble fue reemplazado por odio y la lealtad que le tenía a Celestia desapareció, ahora quería ver a la Diosa de la Humanidad muerta.

\- ¡Primarca! ¿Primarca está bien?

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- La encontramos inconsciente, la llevaremos a la nave para cerciorarnos de que no le haya pasado nada grave.

\- ¡No! – Rarity se soltó de sus apotecarios y se arregló la armadura.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la capital?

\- Ganamos mi señora, la Primarca Marble anunció que lograron capturar la capital. Laeran por fin es nuestro.

\- De acuerdo, saquen todo lo que está dentro del templo y llévenlo a las naves.

\- Pero son artículos corruptos, debemos destruirlos.

\- Lo haremos, pero llévenlos a las naves ahora.

Los Marines se miraron extrañados pero obedecieron, Rarity se quedó en la cima de una colina, observando cómo sus tropas saqueaban el templo y al ver al suelo pudo ver un pedazo de cristal. Al tomarlo se miró en él y pudo ver un cambio en sí misma. Su rostro se mostraba un poco opaco y sus ojos azules se habían vuelto un poco claros, Rarity tomó la espada que sacó del templo y exclamó una oración.

\- Soy tuya, mi príncipe. Yo seré tu Elegida. Yo seré tu Campeona, mi señor.

Rarity se había corrompido en nombre de Slaanesh.


	5. La Caída de Octavia Curze

Capítulo 3

"La caída de Octavia Curze"

Mientras las fuerzas imperiales destruían a sus enemigos en diversos mundos y sectores de la Galaxia, Octavia iba de vuelta a su planeta natal, Nostramo, para aplastar una oposición hacia el Imperio.

Desde su colonización, hace más de diez milenios, Nostramo siempre fue un mundo problemático, lleno de violencia, oscuridad, pobreza y muerte. El planeta se encontraba en medio de un sistema donde la luz solar es prácticamente inexistente, ya que el Sol está agonizando, por ello su superficie estaba sumida en una oscuridad perpetua y era tan fría que era prácticamente inhabitable, es por eso que la población debía vivir bajo tierra, excavando incontables cantidades de túneles en dónde se construyeron ciudades que se dedicaban a la extracción de Adamantium (Un mineral raro y valioso para la máquina de guerra Imperial) y de ahí provino Octavia Curze.

Cuándo su cápsula aterrizó en Nostramo, tuvo suerte de caer en una gruta, muy cercana a una caldera que mantenía caliente una parte de la ciudad colmena de Nostramo Quintus, a partir de ahí, la Primarca tuvo que valerse por sí misma para sobrevivir en ese cruel lugar. Por varios años, ella vivió en la más completa y absoluta miseria, sin nadie para que la cuidara, por ello Octavia desarrolló unos instintos un tanto crueles y salvajes, pero muy efectivos que le ayudaron a adaptarse en ese hostil ambiente desde una temprana edad. Al vivir en una de las Colmenas más grandes, Octavia estaba en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de Nostramo, lleno de asesinos, violadores, ladrones y bandas de cultistas al Caos.

Pero por desgracia, la Primarca, tenía un severo desorden mental, gracias a ello, era acosada por intensas y aterradoras visiones en dónde estos criminales, provocaban una mayor ruina a Nostramo hasta finalmente causar su destrucción a manos de un monstruo espacial. Decidida a evitar ese destino, Octavia comenzó depurar el planeta del crimen y el mal, para poder salvarlo de ese fatídico final que había visto.

Durante varias décadas, varios personajes prominentes de la corrupta jerarquía civil de Nostramo Quintus, desaparecieron. Los líderes de la oposición más destacada contra el estatus quo, igualmente desaparecieron en circunstancias similares. Cuerpos de criminales conocidos empezaron a aparecer destripados como pescados, oficiales corruptos fueron hallados colgados desde las ventanas, pedazos de cuerpos humanos atascaban los desagües de lluvia en las calles. Muchos de los cadáveres estaban tan terriblemente machacados por el autor del crimen que era imposible identificarlos.

En ese mismo año, la tasa de criminalidad y delincuencia de Nostramo Quintus quedó casi a cero. La sociedad de Nostramo sufrió enormes cambios, el más destacado de los cuales fue el toque de queda autoimpuesto que pronto apareció. Las madres empezaron a amenazar a sus hijos con que, si continuaban portándose mal, la Acechante Nocturna vendría a por ellos. Este término pronto se hizo común, describiendo una criatura oscura que acechaba por la ciudad, lista para destripar a cualquiera que considerase un criminal o un hereje con garras sucias y afiladas como cuchillas. Curze vio que aún había esperanza para los habitantes de este mundo. Se había convertido en el único objeto del miedo y el odio dentro de la ciudad. Apareciendo entonces ante los nobles que habían sobrevivido a su purga, Octavia Curze se convirtió en la primera monarca de Nostramo Quintus.

Asimiló conocimientos con mucha ansia, y llegó a ser considerada una buena gobernante, justa y moderada, aunque absoluta, hasta que le llegaban rumores de alguna injusticia. Entonces cazaba a los culpables por las calles, agotándolos para después matar y mutilar sus cadáveres. El impredecible patrón de sabiduría benevolente y venganza espantosa marcó la aparición de un nuevo nivel de eficiencia y honestidad en el planeta que jamás tuvo en toda su historia. Pronto, las demás Colmenas del planeta se le sometieron también, en un intento de mantener a Octavia Curze lejos de sus puertas.

Las visiones de Octavia presenciando la destrucción de Nostramo no desaparecieron en su totalidad, pero eran menos frecuentes, esa visión fue reemplazada con una nueva, en donde Octavia presenciaba la llegada de una hermosa mujer que iba con una armadura hecha de oro, un cabello semejante a un arcoíris y tan poderosa como un Dios. Esta mujer se dirigía a ella, le extendía una mano y le decía:

"Octavia Curze, que la paz esté contigo, pues he venido y pretendo llevarte a casa."

Octavia, pudo ver esta visión como una señal de que había salvado a Nostramo y se preparó para la llegada de su madre, una de las principales acciones que hizo antes de la llegada de esa "Salvadora", fue en escoger un sucesor para que conservara la paz y el orden conseguido, se decidió dejarle el control del planeta a la familia de nobles "Los Rogan".

Unos años después, un enorme Acorazado Imperial llamado "Terra Invictus", aterrizó en la superficie de Nostramo y de ella salió la mujer que Octavia había visto en sus visiones. Ambas mujeres se encontraron en la helada superficie del planeta y cruzaron sus miradas por un instante. Después la "Diosa" le extendió la mano a Octavia y con una voz dulce pero firme le dijo:

\- Octavia Curze, que la paz esté contigo, pues he venido y pretendo llevarte a casa.

A lo que Octavia le respondió:

\- Ese no es mi nombre, Madre. Soy la Acechante Nocturna, y sé perfectamente lo que pretendes hacer conmigo.

Octavia abrazó a Celestia y dándole la mano, abordó la nave con ella. Al cabo de unas semanas, la llevó de vuelta al Palacio Imperial en Terra en dónde Octavia fue instruida en todas las artes, tanto pacíficas como bélicas y bajo la supervisión de Rarity, Octavia se convirtió en una poderosa guerrera. Al año su madre le dió el mando de la VIII Legión, a la que Octavia bautizó como "Los Amos de la Noche", que inmediatamente partieron a conquistar planetas en nombre de Celestia.

Eso fue hace siglos, ahora toda la Legión de Octavia tomó curso hacia Nostramo, con la intención de sofocar la rebelión a cualquier costo. Pero a las pocas horas de haber entrado en la Disformidad, la flota fue contactada por la Primarca Moon Dancer, la líder de los Puños Imperiales (Una Legión que Celestia creó después de perder a sus hijas y mientras ella buscaba a Luna, Moon Dancer fue creada por los científicos del Palacio para poder hacer más fácil la tarea de Celestia con la Cruzada). Moon Dancer, era una de las Primarcas más jóvenes y tan bien era la menos poderosa ya que ella no fue impregnada con Energía de Disformidad, sin embargo era muy hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y una estratega en la guerra de asedio y de defensa, ella misma fue quien diseñó las fortificaciones del Palacio Imperial, una razón por la que no podía participar activamente en la Cruzada, eso hizo que Moon Dancer fuese despreciada por su hermana Fleet Foot y la Legión de los Guerreros de Hierro.

Cuándo Octavia fue contactada, sabía que su Madre había enviado a Moon Dancer fuera de Terra para buscarla, ya que solo ella podía darle órdenes. Moon Dancer, ella le era totalmente leal a Celestia y jamás podría desobedecer una orden suya.

\- ¿Octavia estás ahí? Contesta.

\- Hermana, veo que la Emperadora te dejó salir a pasear. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Tenemos que hablar, por favor hermana.

\- Estoy en una misión, cuando regrese podremos hablar.

\- Son órdenes de nuestra madre.

Por dos minutos, nadie contestó pero al final Octavia salió de la Disformidad hacia las coordenadas de su hermana. La enorme flota de los Acechantes Nocturnos se encontró frente a la de los Puños Imperiales muy cerca de Júpiter. Las naves insignia se colocaron la una a lado de la otra y rápidamente Octavia se teleportó junto a una escuadra de sus Marines.

\- Hola Hermana

\- Mucho gusto en verte Octavia.

\- Dime que necesitas. Tengo prisa.

\- Voy a supervisar tu misión

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Nuestra madre sabe que tu comportamiento frente a estos rebeldes puede llegar a ser muy extremista y me ordenó acompañarte.

\- ¡Lo que pase en Nostramo no te incumbe! – Octavia comenzaba a ponerse violenta.

\- Hermana, son órdenes de la Emperadora y debo obedecer.

\- Eso jamás. Antes te mataré – Tras decir esto Octavia atacó a su hermana usando las cuchillas de su servoarmadura.

\- ¡Cálmate! – Moon Dancer usó su Espada Sierra "Dientes de la Tormenta" para bloquear el ataque de Octavia y después le asestó un golpe en la cara, noqueándola al instante.

Varias horas después, Octavia despertó en una celda de energía, usadas para el transporte de prisioneros de guerra, encadenada y con un dispositivo en su cabeza para evitar que usara sus habilidades psíquicas.

Al alzar la vista pudo ver a toda su escuadra de Marines encerrados en celdas aledañas y Moon Dancer estaba frente a ella. Su cara reflejaba enojo y decepción.

\- ¡Libérame!

\- Primero quiero respuestas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Mientras estuviste desmayada, fui a tus aposentos y encontré esto.

Moon Dancer extendió su brazo, presiono un botón, un holograma apareció y reveló una oración:

• Orden Exterminatus contra Nostramo.

La Orden Exterminatus es usada para destruir planetas que no pueden ser tomados por el Imperio, en si es una forma de aplicar el genocidio en masa, pero solo la Emperadora tiene derecho a extender la Orden Exterminatus o la Inquisición Imperial. Las Primarcas pueden aplicar la Orden pero solo en planetas corrompidos por el Caos o mundos xenos de nula importancia, dado que su deber es unificar a la humanidad bajo la bandera de Terra.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar aplicar la Orden sin autorización de Celestia?

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Ja! Nostramo está condenado, jamás aceptarán a Celestia como su salvadora, es mi deber depurarlo de todos aquellos que se oponen a la ocupación.

\- Hay otras formas, puedes simplemente matar a los rebeldes, hay más de veinte mil millones de personas viviendo ahí. ¡Es tú planeta natal maldita sea!

\- Mi planeta natal siempre ha intentado matarme, yo vi su destrucción en una visión y traté de impedirlo. Pero ahora la visión es más intensa que nunca. Yo soy la destructora de Nostramo, ese es mi deber.

\- Estás loca. Regresaremos a Terra inmediatamente y nuestra madre te someterá a… - De repente la nave comenzó a temblar y las alarmas de la nave se encendieron.

\- ¡Capitán Cerión! ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Mi señora! ¡Nos ataca una flota de Eldars Oscuros! ¡Salieron de la Disformidad!

\- ¡Todas las naves en formación de batalla! ¡Escudos arriba, todas las tropas prepárense para repeler abordaje!

\- ¡Cuidado!

Un portal se había abierto dentro de la nave de los Puños y de él salieron docenas de Eldars Oscuros, Brujas Eldar y terribles bestias quiénes trabaron brutal combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los tripulantes y los Marines Espaciales de Moon Dancer.

\- ¡Por Terra! ¡Muerte a los Xenos! – Gritó la Primarca y usando su enorme espada se lanzó contra la marea de Eldars enemigos y comenzó a destazarlos con una habilidad sorprendente.

Mientras los Puños Imperiales luchaban, la Flota de los Acechantes Nocturnos comenzó a alejarse de la batalla, una Escuadra de Exploradores se teleportó a la nave y sigilosamente se escabulleron hasta la prisión en dónde liberaron a su líder y a los Marines arrestados.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

\- Lo siento mi Señora, pero tuvimos que crear esta distracción para poder liberarla.

\- Bien, volvamos a nuestra nave y partamos a Nostramo inmediatamente.

\- Entendido – El Explorador abrió su intercomunicador y comenzó a solicitar la extracción – Aquí Romeo 6-4 tenemos el paquete. Listos para extracción.

\- Recibido hermano, comenzando transporte.

Los Marines y su Primarca fueron teleportados a su nave y ya en el puente de la nave de Octavia "Pesadilla Nocturna", la flota comenzó a alejarse de la intensa batalla espacial que era si lugar a dudas monstruosamente titánica.

Las enormes naves del Imperio, armadas con sus poderosos cañones se enfrentaban a naves un poco más pequeñas pero demasiado rápidas y ágiles que lanzaban rayos de energía una y otra vez, pero cada vez que un cañonazo de las naves del Imperio impactaba a una nave de los Eldars, esta quedaba gravemente dañada ya que las estos seres no ponen blindaje en sus naves.

\- ¡A Nostramo!

\- ¡Entrando en la Disformidad! En tres, dos, uno. Entrando.

Una enorme grieta morada se abrió en la oscuridad del Espacio y de inmediato las naves de Octavia empezaron a entrar.

\- ¡Primarca! ¡Se abrió un portal a la Disformidad!

\- ¡Es Octavia! ¡Vayan tras ella!

\- ¡No es opción! ¡Aún quedan muchos de estos bastardos por aquí!

\- ¡Envíen algunas naves tras ella! ¡Debemos evitar que destruya Nostramo!

\- ¡Entendido, desviaré doce naves para que vayan tras ella!

Difícilmente, el capitán Cerión ordenó preparar doce naves para ir en persecución de los Acechantes Nocturnos y tras unos minutos, un acorazado, tres cruceros de batalla, dos fragatas y seis destructores se retiraron de la batalla y entraron a la disformidad para ir tras Octavia Curze.

Tras salir de ella, vieron a la flota de Octavia rodeando el planeta mientras la nave Insignia de la Primarca, cargaba sus cañones láser y antes de que las naves de los Puños Imperiales pudiesen acercarse los Acechantes Nocturnos dispararon sus armas contra el planeta, el cual se desintegró en múltiples pedazos de roca.

Octavia Curze había cumplido con su destino, ella siempre fue la destructora de Nostramo, su peor pesadilla y la ejecutora de miles de millones de vidas.


	6. Hermanas Unidas

Capítulo 5

"Hermanas Unidas"

La destrucción de Nostramo se sintió de forma totalmente descontrolada por toda la Galaxia y tuvo efectos desastrosos en la Disformidad. La muerte de tantos humanos elevó demasiado las energías corruptas del Reino del Caos aumentando el poder de los Dioses Oscuros. Celestia también sintió ese radical cambio y desde su palacio, ordenó encontrar a Octavia devuelta a Terra, para ser juzgada por crímenes de guerra y traición al Imperio. La encargada de encontrarla sería Spitfire y la Legión de las Salamandras.

Luna estaba preocupada por la traición de Octavia, sabía que lo más probable era que Celestia la ejecutara por ese devastador ataque, pero si Celestia no la mataba, lo haría la Inquisición y ellos jamás han sido famosos por mostrar misericordia.

Con los Amos de la Noche y las Salamandras fuera de su comando, Luna siguió ejecutando sus ataques sobre el resto de sectores establecidos, pero empezó a notar algo extraño en varias de las Legiones Astartes.

Los Hijos de la Emperadora, por ejemplo, cambiaron el esquema de sus servoarmaduras de color morado por un color rosa chillón y su símbolo que representaba una pata de águila fue suplantada por una pata de Dragón. Los Guerreros de Hierro pintaron sus armaduras con franjas naranjas dándoles un aire más destructivo, La Legión Alfa también alteró el símbolo de su Legión que era una A mayúscula por una hidra y los marines de la Legión de los Portadores de la Palabra habían pintado sus armaduras de color carmesí en vez de seguir usando su clásico color grisáceo.

A Luna no le preocupaba el que sus hermanas decidiesen alterar sus uniformes, siempre y cuándo respetasen los principios de su Legión, una tarea que seguían cumpliendo, pero las constantes disputas de rivalidad entre algunas de las Primarcas y sus Legiones le estaban dando muchos problemas en los que pensar.

Todo se debió al desastroso intento para que los Lobos Espaciales y los Ángeles Oscuros se uniesen para sofocar la rebelión en el planeta natal de estos últimos y por desgracia ni Applejack, ni Rainbow Duss pudieron coordinar efectivamente a sus tropas sin terminar en una competencia por demostrar que Legión era mejor. La rebelión se sofocó, pero más de diez mil marines de cada Legión murieron, tanto en combate como por las tontas y estúpidas órdenes de las Primarcas. Ambas fueron llamadas a Terra para explicar los resultados del ataque, afortunadamente para ellas, Celestia no les aplicó un castigo excesivo (seis meses en prisión) y además ordenó celebrar una nueva tradición entre las Legiones, "Duelos de Honor".

Estos duelos, se harían con el propósito de evitar tragedias como la ocurrida en Caliban, cada vez que una Primarca tuviese problemas con otra o fuesen los Marines de la Legión, resolverían sus problemas en un combate individual entre los mejores guerreros de la Legión, al final del combate, tanto perdedor como vencedor, saldrían con su honor intacto y las afrentas entre los hermanos de batalla, saldadas.

Desde que habían salido de prisión, tanto Applejack como Rainbow libraron docenas de estos duelos para así desquitar todo el odio que sentían la una por la otra.

Cuando finalmente se sintieron satisfechas, ambas hermanas se vieron con cariño por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

A pesar de los duelos, aún existía desconfianza que sin duda retrasaban los planes de Luna continuamente, quién finalmente había eliminado a los Orkos en el sector 23 pero durante la última batalla que los Lobos Lunares libraron contra esas bestias de Piel Verde, encontraron unos datos que tras ser analizados revelaron una noticia muy alarmante:

El Kaudillo Urrlak Urruk, había proclamado un ¡WAAAGH!, y desde su poderoso imperio en el mundo de Ullanor, había estado amansando un poderoso ejército de miles de millones de Orkos que procedían de todos los sectores de la Galaxia controlados por esa repulsiva forma de vida xeno, para atacar el corazón mismo del Imperio de la Humanidad, Terra.

Luna, no podía arriesgarse a que los Orkos atacasen el Imperio y menos ahora que las Legiones Astartes estaban tan distanciadas de la capital, por lo que citó a sus hermanas en su Barcaza para preparar los planes de ataque contra Ullanor.

Con Spitfire y Octavia sumidas en una persecución, era obvio que no podían ir con ella, Rainbow y Applejack estaban recluidas en sus mundos natales para suplantar las bajas entre sus Legiones y por ello no podían ir en auxilio de Luna. Pero el resto de sus hermanas respondió inmediatamente a su llamado y se movilizaron hacia el planeta de Catachán, un planeta selvático y colonizado por el Imperio hace tanto tiempo que no es posible calcularlo, es famoso por sus regimientos de soldados expertos en combate selvático, pero el más famoso y letal de todos ellos, son los llamados "Diablos de Catachán", un Regimiento especializado en guerrilla y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El arribo de Luna al planeta trajo celebraciones, ya que era una de las heroínas más grandes dentro del Ejército y cada vez que una de sus hermanas llegaba, también era recibida con elogios, pero ninguno tan grande como el que le dieron a la Primarca Luna.

La última en llegar a Catachán fue Derpy, quién enfermó gravemente en su viaje por la Disformidad, pero gracias a sus genes y su sistema inmunológico había logrado sobrevivir (crecer un planeta lleno de gases mortales como Barbarus, tenía sus ventajas).

\- Queridas hermanas, un gusto volver a verlas.

\- Desde luego querida – Le respondió Rarity

\- Tengo malas noticias.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Le respondió agresivamente Pinkamena.

Luna miró a su hermana quién se veía muy rara, su piel era más oscura y en su cabeza tenía neuro implantes, idénticos a los que usaba Lightning Dust y sus Devoradores de Mundos.

\- Pinkamena, no sé qué pasa contigo, pero te sugiero que te calmes o me veré en la necesidad de pedir un Duelo de Honor contigo.

Pinkamena sabía que ella no tenía oportunidad de vencer a Luna en combate singular y atacarla era exponerse a sentir la furia de la Emperadora en persona, después de todo Luna no solo es la hija favorita de Celestia, es su Hermana de Sangre y esos no serían los únicos problemas en los que Pinkamena se metería. Lightning Dust, Fluttershy Khan, Derpy, Twilight y sus Legiones le eran totalmente leales a Luna, darían sus vidas por ella con mucho gusto.

Bajo la fiera mirada de Maud Guilliman, Pinkamena se arrodilló ante Luna pidiendo su perdón, que ella misma le concedió sin miramientos.

\- Como les iba diciendo, tengo muy malas noticias, que afectan tanto al imperio como a nosotras mismas.

\- ¿Cuál es esa emergencia hermana? – Le preguntó Starlight, la Primarca de los Mil Hijos.

\- Como saben, estuve limpiando este sistema de los Pieles Verdes. Resulta que, en realidad todo fue una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¿Nuestras misiones fueron una pérdida de tiempo hermana? – Le preguntó Fleet Foot.

\- Para nada, todas hacen más fuerte al Imperio, pero la guerra que yo llevé a cabo en este lugar durante todos estos meses si lo fue.

\- Evitar que esos repulsivos seres de piel verde siguiesen aterrorizando este sector ¿fue una pérdida de tiempo?

\- Si hermana Twilight, he desperdiciado miles de vidas rechazando los ataques de los Orkos y resultó qué en realidad, la verdadera amenaza está al otro lado de la Galaxia.

\- Hermana, ¿te refieres al cuadrante Gamma 46?

\- Exacto, ese mismo.

\- Perdimos el control de ese cuadrante en la Era de los Conflictos, esos planetas están infestados de Pieles Verdes hermana.

\- Lo sé querida Sunset, pero me temo que los Orkos que viven ahí planean lanzar un ataque a gran escala contra Terra, no podemos permitir que nuestra capital vuelva a ver los horrores de una guerra.

\- ¿Entonces estás planeando lo que creo que es? – Le preguntó Lightning a su hermana, con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Sí Lightning, quiero lanzar un ataque contra Ullanor y los planetas cercanos a él. Destruiremos a los Orkos y recuperaremos esos planetas para el Imperio.

Cuando Luna expresó su plan al resto de sus hermanas, todas a excepción de Lightning, se le quedaron viendo de forma muy extraña.

Rechazar una invasión de Orkos es una misión sumamente difícil ya que atacan en hordas sumamente numerosas e invadir un planeta Orko es considerado un suicidio.

De todas las conquistas que Luna y sus hermanas habían logrado durante la Cruzada, ninguna había logrado invadir un planeta controlado por Orkos, la única que ha logrado una hazaña como esa, ha sido Celestia y su Legio Custodes. Pero Luna no hablaba de invadir un planeta, si no doce de ellos.

Ullanor se encuentra en medio de un sistema planetario compuesto por doce planetas, que alguna vez formaron parte de las conquistas humanas en la Galaxia, pero cuándo estalló la Era de Oscura de la Tecnología, se perdió todo contacto con Ullanor y el resto de esos planetas, mientras la guerra contra las IAS se desarrollaba, los Orkos atacaron el sistema con números cien veces superiores al de los humanos que vivían en él y en unos pocos años, todo el sistema de Ullanor había sido invadido y seguiría así durante miles de años. La razón por la que los Orkos, no habían lanzado más invasiones a otros planetas fue por su escasa inteligencia y sus clásicas guerras civiles para demostrar que casa de Noblez era mejor y así poder nombrar a un Kaudillo.

Durante los años en que la Emperadora Celestia comenzó a recuperar los planetas humanos, los Orkos siguieron sumidos en un estado perpetuo de guerra entre ellos mismos, ya que ninguna casa era lo suficientemente poderosa para derrotar a las demás, pero eso cambió a principios del Milenio 31 cuándo Urrlak Urruk, se consolidó como Kaudillo de los Orkos de Ullanor tras derrotar a las demás casas y obtener su lealtad.

Urrlak reorganizó a los Pieles Verdes bajo su bandera y sus propias leyes, una tarea que, desde luego, no es nada fácil, ya que los Orkos y los Gretchins siempre son propensos a sublevarse. Unos pocos años después de su victoria, Urrlak había logrado forjar uno de los más poderosos imperios Orkos en la historia de la Galaxia y era hora de expandirlo aún más.

Reuniendo a sus mejores Grandotez y Chikoz de su paneta, Urrlak declaró un ¡WAAAGH!, que tenía por objetivo, invadir Terra, destruir el Imperio de la Humanidad de una vez por todas y humillar a esa "prezumida de cabello arcoíriz". Su llamado a las armas se oyó más allá de las fronteras de su imperio y millones de Orkos se movilizaron desde distintos planetas y sectores controlados por ellos, decididos a controlar toda la Galaxia para Gorko y Morko (Los Dioses de los Orkos).

\- Hermana, ¿estás segura de que es buena idea?

\- Es la única forma de proteger al Imperio, si no atacamos, los Orkos invadirán las colonias y vamos a tener que repelerlos.

\- Preferimos destruir un ejército de esos xenos a invadir un planeta de ellos – Respondieron las Primarcas Lyra y Sweetie.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ellas, - respondió Moon Dancer – Yo misma diseñé las defensas del Palacio Imperial en Canterlot, son inexpugnables.

\- Sí, claro. – Se burló Fleet Foot.

\- ¡Guarden silencio!

\- Si peleamos esta guerra a la defensiva, no podremos vencer. Los Orkos son mil veces superiores a todo nuestro Ejército y nos vencerán por cuestión de números. Es usar la lógica hermanas. – Les respondió agresivamente Twilight a las Primarcas.

\- Tranquilas, sé que esta petición es una locura, pero no las habría convocado a esta junta si no tuviera un plan.

\- Sabes que los Devoradores de Mundos están contigo Luna.

\- Mis Ángeles Sangrientos están ansiosos de volver a pelear junto a tus Lobos Lunares.

\- Mis Guardias de la Muerte te apoyan, hermana.

El resto de las Primarcas se miró con aire dudoso, no sabían si seguir a su hermana en esta misión. Ya que en si, esto parecía la mayor locura en la historia militar del Imperio.

Por un momento, nadie pareció estar dispuesto a acompañar a Lightning, Twilight, Derpy y Luna, hasta que Sunset se levantó de su asiento y accedió a acompañar a sus hermanas en esta lucha. Detrás de Sunset, le siguió Pinkamena, Maud, Starlight, Fleet Foot, Moon Dancer, Rarity, Lyra, Sweetie, Marble y Fluttershy. Todas tomaron sus propias armas artesanales y las juntaron en el medio de la mesa, en la que estaban sentadas. Twilight, Derpy y Luna también lo hicieron, aunque Lightning lo dudó al principio, pero sonriendo ligeramente, tomó sus hachas sierra y colocó una de ellas en el centro del círculo.

\- ¡Terra Victo! – Gritó Luna

\- ¡Terra Victo! – Gritaron sus hermanas.

\- ¡Bilius, te necesito aquí!

Unos rayos de color azul, hicieron aparecer al tecno-mago con una especie de aparato que tenía un holograma.

\- Bilius, ahora que mis hermanas están dispuestas a hacer a un lado sus diferencias para esta operación, es hora de revelar el plan que he estado trazando.

\- Como lo ordene, mi señora.

El tecno-mago, colocó el chip en una ranura de la mesa y esta reveló el sistema planetario de Ullanor.

\- Será mejor que se pongan cómodas, estaremos aquí demasiado tiempo.

Durante más de diez horas, Luna les explicó a sus hermanas su plan de ataque y perfeccionarlo, para que las Legiones estuvieran perfectamente acopladas a su entorno de lucha.

Finalmente, todo estuvo aclarado y listo para llevarse a cabo, de hecho, en ese mismo momento, Luna recibió una transmisión del General Claudius Oferstand, un héroe de guerra en el Ejército Imperial que dirigía los refuerzos de la Primarca para esta misión, treinta millones de hombres, diez Legiones Titánicas y más de un millón de vehículos, junto con cinco mil naves de ataque, más las naves de las Primarcas. En suma, uno de los Ejércitos más numerosos jamás reunidos en la historia del Imperio.

\- Hermanas, ya es hora. ¡Vuelvan a sus naves y preparémonos para entrar a la Disformidad!

\- Luna

\- ¿Qué sucede Lightning?

\- ¿Segura que tu plan tendrá éxito?

\- Hermana, son más de un millón de Marines Espaciales los que atacarán Ullanor, jamás se había reunido tal poder en la Cruzada. Obtendremos la victoria, una derrota, significaría el fin de nuestro Imperio.

\- Estoy contigo, por ti, iría al mismo Ojo del Terror.

\- Ve a tu nave, prepara a tus Devoradores de Mundos, quiero ver su salvajismo contra los Orkos.

\- Como lo ordenes.

Tras decir esto, Lightning se teleportó a su nave, dejando a Luna en la sala de conferencias. Después, La Primarca y Bilius, se teleportaron al "Espiritú Vengativo". Al estar en el puente, Luna ordenó a sus telépatas abrir el Portal a la Disformidad y una vez el portal fue abierto, las naves de las Legiones comenzaron a atravesarlo en dirección a Ullanor.


	7. La Guerra de Ullanor - Parte 1

Capítulo 6

"La Guerra de Ullanor"

Parte 1

"Guerra Espacial"

Durante un largo viaje que duró más de dos meses, las Primarcas y sus Legiones de Marines Espaciales, se aventuraron a uno de los sectores más peligrosos dentro de la Gran Espiral, con la intención de recuperarlo en nombre de Celestia y el Imperio de la Humanidad.

Finalmente, la abertura de la Disformidad se volvió a abrir y al entrar de nuevo al mundo mortal, las naves pudieron ver el Planeta de Ullanor, hogar del Kaudillo Urrlak Urruk y su ejército. A bordo de la Fragata Imperial "Espiritú Vengativo", Nave Insignia de los Lobos Lunares y Nave Personal de la Primarca Luna Lupercal, esta se encontraba observando el planeta y dictaba las órdenes a sus Marines.

\- ¡Preparen a las tropas! ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate!

\- Bilius.

\- ¿Mi señora?

\- Reportate de inmediato con el mando, necesitaré de tu guía en el campo de batalla.

\- Como lo ordene.

El tecno-mago tomó su báculo y salió de la cabina. En las plataformas de lanzamiento, miles de Astartes empezaban a tomar sus equipos, armas, armaduras y a preparar los vehículos de combate. Las naves del Astra Militarum (Ejército Imperial) también estaban repletas de actividad, sin embargo con más intensidad. Abordo de estás naves, habían cientos de miles de hombres y mujeres que reunían sus armas, equipos y elevaban oraciones a Celestia, para que los protegiera en la batalla que estaba por venir.

Mientras las naves del Imperio seguían cruzando la grieta de Disformidad en números muy grandes, en el sistema planetario, las múltiples tribus de Pieles Verdes comenzaron a prepararse para recibir a los Pieles Rosas. Ametralladoras, achicharradorez, tanques, avionez, lataz azezinaz y Karros de Kombate se estaban reuniendo alrededor de gigantescos Pecios Espaciales (Naves de guerra Orkas) para trabar combate con la Armada Imperial.

Urrlak Urruk, había ordenado lanzar todo el poder de su ¡Waaaagh!, contra la Armada Imperial. A la señal de los Mekanikoz, las naves orkas encendieron sus motores y despegaron del planeta, lo mismo ocurría en el resto de los planetas vecinos.

\- Primarca Derpy, una flota de Orkos se acerca a nosotros.

\- Perfecto. Preparen los torpedos planetarios y las baterías de fusión, Destruiremos a esas bestias de piel verde.

Mientras las naves de las Legiones Astartes seguía movilizándose en dirección a Ullanor, las naves de la Legión de la Guardia de la Muerte se desviaron de curso, en dirección a la flota Orka.

\- ¡Derpy! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le gritó Luna a su hermana a través del intercomunicador - Esto no es parte del plan.

\- Hermana, sabes que no tenemos oportunidad de vencer a los Orkos sin sufrir pérdidas masivas, debo hacer esto por el bien de nuestras tropas.

\- ¡Derpy te ordeno que...! - La Primarca apagó su intercomunicador y ordenó a su flota atacar a los Orkos en combate total.

Los tecno-sacerdotes subieron los escudos de energía y sobrecargaron los motores de Disformidad hasta alcanzar una velocidad de más de 12 mil Km por hora, la Primarca se retiró a la sala del Trono de su nave, se calzó su servoarmadura y tomó su imponente guadaña "Silencio" y se dispuso a combatir contra las fuerzas enemigas.

Las naves de la Guardia de la Muerte estaban a unos pocos kilómetros de impactar contra la flota Orka y fue cuándo la Primarca ordenó abrir fuego y desplegar sus naves caza.

Cientos de torpedos inundaron el espacio junto a miles de aeronaves de combate y con una precisión quirúrgica los tropedos golpearon muchos pecios espaciales enemigos haciéndolos explotar mientras las naves caza volaban entre las naves enemigas lanzando misiles contra ellas o disparando sus cañones automáticos contra las cabinas, la batalla de Ullanor había comenzado. Los Kapitanez gritaron furiosos al ver como sus "Fortalezaz Volantez" explotaban en pedazos matando cientos de miles de Chikoz y lazando improperios contra los Pieles Rosas, las naves Orkas lanzaron su contraataque. Una enorme cortina de balas de cañones automáticos, torpedos espaciales y mucho fuego de lanzas de energía fue dirigida contra las naves de la Guardia de la Muerte mientras el resto de naves desplegaba sus enormes defensas anti-aéreas derribando a muchos pilotos imperiales. Los proyectiles de los Orkos se dirigían a la flota de Derpy muy rápido, pero si se tratasen de naves comerciales o del Astra Militarum, estas habrían sido destruidas en el proceso pero la Emperadora y su infinita sabiduría había pensado muy bien en defender las naves de sus Marines Espaciales, los escudos de energía hicieron rebotar los proyectiles Orkos y los telépatas desviaron los torpedos enemigos y las lanzas de energía fueron repelidas. Derpy, sin vacilar se acercó aun más al enemigo y lanzó el poder de sus baterías de fusión sobre las naves enemigas que seguían acercándose.

Como suele ser muy común, los Orkos confían más en el acero que en la ciencia y sus destartaladas naves estaban recubiertas de miles de planchas de acero para que aumentaran el blindaje, pero el poder de fuego de las naves del Imperio era muy superior y el blindaje de las naves Orkas era inútil. Docenas de Pecios Espaciales Orkos fueron destruidos cobrándose un alto precio en vidas de Pieles Verdes, pero para mala suerte de la Primarca, sus naves estaban a punto de sentir la ira de Gorko y Morko. Los Kapitanez ordenaron a los Mekánikoz incrementar la potencia de sus motores al punto de ir más rápido de lo que las naves imperiales podían recargar sus armas y tal como ocurría en la época de los griegos o los romanos, las naves Orkas estrellaron sus cascos contra las naves de línea Imperiales y un violento combate aero-naval comenzó entre la flota de la Guardia de la Muerte y las naves Orkas, algunas de las naves imperiales como los cruceros Ligeros, las Fragatas de Batalla y los Destructores respondieron al ataque enemigo lanzando cañonazos a diestro y siniestro usando su menor tamaño y la agilidad de su parte junto a los cazas restantes, los cruceros evadieron el combate contra los Pecios enemigos y preferían bombardearlos desde distancias más seguras. Pero las naves más fuertes como los Acorazados, los Grandes Cruceros y los Cruceros de Batalla no tomaron ninguna contra-medida y se estrellaron contra las naves Orkas, la batalla era caótica y brutal, las naves se disparaban a una distancia tan cercana que podían destrozarse mutuamente de una sola andanada de los cañones, los escudos de energía era ineficaces a la distancia a la que las naves imperiales estaban siendo atacadas y para colmo:

* Los Orkos estaban teleportándose a las naves imperiales para capturarlas.

\- ¡Acción evasiva!

\- ¡Aquí la "Espiritú Imperial"! ¡Sufrimos abordaje enemigo, los Orkos están por todas partes!

\- Aquí el Destructor "Mortarion" empezamos el teletransporte para ayudar.

Estas, solo eran algunas de las comunicaciones que se oían a través de los intercomunicadores imperiales, y todo llegaba a oídos de la Primarca Derpy, quién estaba a bordo del Acorazado clase Retribución "Cinia Barbarus" dirigiendo a su flota en medio de la batalla. El acorazado, estaba armado de proa a popa, equipada con todo tipo de armas, desde torpedos clase "Atlas" hasta mortales cañones de clase "Titán" por lo que podía batirse frente a cualquier nave de cualquier raza y destruirla sin problemas, pero estos acorazados son demasiado lentos, por lo que un ataque en masa de pecios espaciales podría destruirlo y la Primarca estaba rodeada de naves Orkas que estaban enviando oleada tras oleada de guerreros Orkos al acorazado a través del tele-transporte para poder eliminar a la Primarca. Derpy no solo dirigía el combate espacial, sino que estaba luchando en el interior de su Acorazado llevando a más de treinta compañías de la Guardia de la Muerte contra los invasores Pieles Verdes, era un combate en dónde los disparos de Bólter se mezclaban con los de las espadas sierra cercenando extremidades, los rugidos de los Orkos cada vez que derrotaban a un Marine, el atronador sonido de los Exterminadores destrozando Pieles Verdes o el más bello de todos, cada vez que Derpy blandía a "Silencio" para cercenar cabezas o partir enemigos a la mitad, además estaban las trampas de la nave. Dado a que la Guardia de la Muerte es experta en el uso de las Armas Químicas, los Marines habían tenido un plan bajo la manga para disuadir a casi todos los enemigos que trataran de abordarlos, la atmósfera dentro de la nave era tóxica, llena de vapores mortales que sólo Derpy y sus Marines podían respirar (Derpy y sus Marines provenían de Barbarus, un planeta tóxico cuya población humana es casi inmune a las enfermedades y toxinas comunes debido a la atmósfera venenosa en la que vivieron), esta artimaña se cobró las vidas de muchos Orkos que murieron bajo terribles sufrimientos de las toxinas. Pero no importaba cuantos Orkos y naves cayeran ante la Guardia de la Muerte, los Orkos eran muy superiores a las tropas de Derpy en cuánto a números. Derpy podía sentir las energías psíquicas de sus Marines que peleaban y morían durante la batalla, estuviesen en su nave o no.

En el espacio, la flota de la Legión estaba siendo destrozada por la Armada enemiga, docenas de Destructores, Fragatas y Cruceros Ligeros yacían a la deriva del espacio ardiendo en llamas, había escombros por todas partes, restos de aeronaves y cientos de miles de cadáveres, tanto humanos como xenos, destinados a flotar en la Gran Espiral para siempre. Pero no todo estaba perdido, varias naves de la Flota de Derpy que a pesar de estar gravemente dañadas seguían luchando contra los Orkos, otras que ya no poseían armamento se sacrificaban, lanzándose en carga Kamikaze contra las naves enemigas a toda velocidad, con la tripulación y su capitán profiriendo la siguiente frase:

* ¡Es mejor morir por Celestia que vivir por uno mismo!

Para momentos después, morir en una gigantesca explosión llevándose con ellos a muchos Orkos.

A pesar de estos heroicos sacrificios en nombre de la Emperadora de la Humanidad, parecía que nada salvaría a la Guardia de la Muerte de la extinción, pero antes de que la esperanza se extinguiera, la flota de los Ángeles Sangrientos y la misma nave de la Pimarca Luna el "Espiritú Vengativo", acudieron en auxilio de su hermana.

Las naves de los Ángeles Sangrientos se encargaron de cañonear a los Orkos, mientras que la nave de Luna se dirigía al Acorazado de su hermana, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Luna y su "Guardia Lunar" que eran más de treinta Exterminadores que juraron proteger a su Primarca, se tele-portaron a la nave y se unieron a la lucha, Luna y sus Exterminadores empezaron a luchar sin mostrar debilidad, usando cañones de asalto automáticos, mazos y espadas de energía, estas tropas de élite empezaron a limpiar la nave de los impíos y repulsivos xenos mientras Luna se dirigió sola a buscar a Derpy. El camino fue peligroso, pero tras haber estado en incontables batallas y aprender técnicas de lucha de la propia Celestia, ningún Orko fue capaz de detnerla y todo aquel que se creía lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear con ella, caía bajo las Cuchillas Relámpago de su guantelete o por sus poderosas habilidades psíquicas.

Tras una hora de intenso combate, la Flota Imperial se sobrepuso a la de los Orkos, quiénes empezaron a huir, presas del pánico tras ver como la Nave Insignia de los Lobos Lunares destruía tres Pecios Espaciales de una sola andanada de sus Lanzas de Energía Disforme, abandonando su sistema planetario a su suerte. El Imperio de la Humanidad dominaba los cielos del Sector Ullanor.

Mientras los Astartes reunían a sus Hermanos de Batalla muertos (los que podían ser recuperados) y echaban al espacio los restos y sangre de los xenos, la Primarca Luna se dirigió a la sala del Trono y se encontró a Derpy sentada en el trono mientras sus Apotecarios la conectaban a un respirador artificial.

\- Déjennos - Ordenó Derpy a sus hombres, quiénes obedecieron sin vacilar.

\- ¿Por qué no seguiste el plan?

\- Era necesario hermana

\- ¿Era necesario que murieran tantos Astartes? ¿Era necesario que perdieras un tercio de tu flota?

\- Si no derrotábamos a la flota Orka, la misión podría haber fallado.

\- Para eso estaba la Flota de Batalla "Necromundia", van a llegar en una horas para contener a la flota Orka.

\- Míralo por el lado bueno Luna, controlamos totalmente el espacio aéreo del enemigo podremos atacarlos a voluntad.

Luna sabía que su hermana tenía razón en ciertos puntos, pero en otros estaba seriamente equivocada.

\- ¿Aún podrás ayudar a la Guardia del Cuervo? El resto de nuestras hermanas ya empezó a invadir el sistema.

Difícilmente, Derpy se incorporó como pudo y desconectándose del respirador tomó a "Silencio" nuevamente que aún estaba llena de sangre verde y ordenó a su Legión prepararse para volver a combatir.


	8. La Guerra de Ullanor - Parte 2

Capítulo 6

Parte 2

"La Primarca vs El Kaudillo"

\- Twilight, procede con el plan, reúnete con los Cicatrices Blancas, necesitan más apoyo y estamos retrasadas.

\- Recibido hermana, que nuestra Madre nos de la victoria en este día.

\- Derpy, procede a unir tus fuerzas con las de Marble y el Capitán Martelus en el planeta ocho.

\- Recibido hermana, buena suerte.

\- Mi señora, ¿Procedemos con el plan? - Le preguntó Bilius a Luna.

\- ¿La Legión Alfa está en posición?

\- Afirmativo, junto al resto de nuestra Legión.

\- Bien, llama a Chrysalis a la sala del Trono, debo hablar con ella.

\- En seguida, mi señora. Yo me encargo.

El tecno-mago salió de la sala por una de las puertas corredizas dejando a la Primarca en su sala del Trono, Luna estaba lista para ir al combate junto a su Guardia de Honor, pero le disgustó no ver a su fiel y leal amiga durante el ataque a la flota Orka y necesitaba saber por qué. Unos minutos después, las puertas principales se abrieron y de ellas salió la Comandante de la "Guardia Lunar", Chrysalis, vieja amiga de la Primarca Luna y líder de su Guardia Personal.

Chrysalis creció junto a la Primarca Luna en el Mundo Colmena de Cthonia, sobreviviendo desde temprana edad en ese cruel mundo, eran solo unas niñas huérfanas y sin hogar en un ambiente donde la Espada y el Bólter eran las principales leyes a obedecer, Luna salvó a Chrysalis de ser asesinada en múltiples ocasiones de las pandillas que acechaban en las calles o los corruptos oficiales de la ley, haciendo crecer un lazo de lealtad y amistad entre la niña y la Primarca. Cuándo Celestia llegó a Cthonia a reclamar a su hija perdida, Luna convenció a su Madre de llevarse a Chrysalis con ella, para convertirla en una Marine Espacial. La Emperadora no negó el deseo de su hija y así, Chrysalis se convirtió en la primera Astarte de los Lobos Lunares de Cthonia en la Trigésima Compañía, con el paso del tiempo y un sin fin de batallas libradas, Chrysalis logró entrar en la Primera Compañía de la Legión y unirse a la Guardia Personal de la Primarca, Luna recompensó a su vieja amiga nombrándola Comandante de su Guardia Personal de Exterminadores "La Guardia Lunar", una tarea que Chrysalis desempeñó con honor durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Me llamaste amiga mía?

\- Sí, así es. ¿Por qué no estabas presente en el Acorazado de mi hermana? Tus habilidades podrían haber salvado a algunos Astartes más.

\- Lamento haber fallado y no voy a mentirte, pero no estoy dispuesta en apoyar a la Legión de la Primarca Derpy.

La Primarca la miró desconcertada y creando un escudo de energía psíquica, Luna se levantó del trono y caminó hasta ella con una dura y fría mirada.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de la blasfemia que estás diciendo?

\- Lo sé y mantengo mi respuesta.

\- Si dices eso frente a mi Madre, ella te despojará de tus implantes para destruirte ella misma.

\- Luna, sabes que no puedo ver a tu hermana sin recordar a ese... bastardo.

A la edad de 13 años, Chrysalis fue víctima de una violación por parte de un pandillero que era casi idéntico a la Primarca Depy (Cabello y ojos dorados). Chrysalis tardó más de un año en superarlo y jamás pudo vengarse de él, lo que más le dolió fue el nacimiento de un bebé mutante, sin duda, obra de la Energía del Caos y Chrysalis cometió un crimen que ninguna madre podría haber hecho: Matar a su propio hijo. A pesar de que Luna siempre estuvo tratando de ayudarla, Chrysalis siempre cargaría con ese nefasto crimen, aún tras unirse a los Lobos Lunares y las heridas se reabrirían, ciento sesenta años después. Durante el asedio al planeta de Kronio, la Guardia de la Muerte (Quién se había reunido con su Primarca hace menos de treinta años), fue desplegada para apoyar la ofensiva de los Lobos Lunares y fué ahí, en esos horribles campos de batalla, en donde Chrysalis volvería a recordar ese traumático momento de su niñez. Derpy estaba dirigiendo a la Primera Compañía de su Legión frente a los xenos que infestaban ese planeta y Chrysalis pudo verla claramente, sintiendo un odio antinatural, la Astarte tomó su Bólter y apuntó a la cabeza de la Primarca, pudo haberla matado de no ser por una granada de fragmentación enemiga que detonó a su lado y la dejó inconsciente.

Desde entonces, Chrysalis siempre trató de evitar servir a lado de la Primarca Derpy, cada vez que la veía, podía sentir odio y rencores, pero no por que ella tuviera la culpa, solo el hecho de que ella le recordaba a ese ser que la llevó a ensuciar su conciencia.

\- Chrysalis - Luna se inclinó frente a su amiga y levantó su rostro - Eres una Marine Espacial de Celestia. eres la Comandante de mis Guardias Personales, los problemas de tu pasado deben ser olvidados. De lo contrario, tendré que darte de baja de la Legión.

\- Lo lamento, haré que los Apotecarios me retiren esos recuerdos. No volveré a fallarte Luna.

\- Bien, toma tu armadura y reúne a los Exterminadores. Nos espera un glorioso combate.

Dando una última reverencia, Chrysalis salió de la Sala del Trono hacia las barracas, en dónde los miembros de la Guardia Personal de la Primarca estaban tomando un respiro tras haber peleado contra la flota de los Orkos, al ver a su Comandante, los Exterminadores se levantaron y se arrodillaron. Chrysalis era tan importante en la Legión como la misma Primarca, de hecho Luna, había decretado que si ella llegaba a caer en combate, Chrysalis sería quién tomaría el mando de sus Marines.

Mientras Chrysalis se calzaba su armadura ceremonial de Exterminador, Luna estaba revisando su plan de batalla, una vez más. Si quería ganar esta guerra lo más rápido posible, debía matar a Urrlak de una vez antes de que los Orkos estuviesen lo bastante bien organizados como para contraatacar y comenzar una guerra de desgaste, que el Ejército Imperial no podría ganar.

Mientras Luna reflexionaba, las puertas de su Sala se abrieron y el tecno-mago Bilius volvió a entrar, pero no portaba sus ropas normales (Un hábito color rojo y una máscara de oxigenación), llevaba una armadura de combate perteneciente a las tropas del Adeptus Mechanicus, una garra mecánica incrustada en su espalda, su casco anti-gas y un báculo de batalla.

\- ¡Bilius! ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Iré a la batalla con usted, mi señora.

\- Te dije claramente que te necesito dirigiendo a mis tropas en el puente.

\- Hay mejores consejeros militares que yo Primarca. Puedo ser muy útil en el campo de batalla.

\- Y por esa razón, no puedo arriesgarme a perderte. Eres uno de los mejores tecno-magos que han salido del Collegia Titánica y la verdad, preferiría que te quedaras en la nave.

\- Primarca, con todo respeto. Fui entrenado para llevar la muerte y la ruina a los enemigos de la Humanidad y desde que me anexionaron a la Legión, no he podido estar en ningún campo de batalla. A excepción de unas pocas campañas.

\- Bilius - La Primarca se acercó hasta él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro - Eres un amigo muy valioso, no sólo para mi. Eres un elemento de vital importancia dentro de la Legión, igual que Chrysalis y el Capitán Galerno. Sin tu entendimiento a la estrategia, muchas de mis victorias no habrían podido darse. Pero te prometo amigo mío, que pronto volverás al combate, te doy mi palabra.

\- Muy bien Primarca, confío en usted.

La Primarca le sonrió y Bilius regresó al Puente de Mando mientras la Primarca salía de la Sala del Trono y se dirigía a las lanzaderas de su Barcaza. Al llegar pudo ver a su Guardia Personal ya preparada, eran treinta de los mejores Exterminadores de todo el Imperio, protegidos por las Armaduras más poderosas de la Galaxia y armados con un Arsenal de las armas más letales del Imperio.

Luna llevaba su guantelete de Cuchillas Relámpago, Chrysalis estaba armada con una Espada de Energía Rúnica, el resto de la Escuadra iba equipada con Cañones de Asalto, Lanzallamas, Puños Sierra, Martillos Trueno con Escudo de Combate y unos pocos con Espadas de Energía, idénticas a las de Chrysalis.

\- Hermanos, hermanas. Hoy estamos por escribir, un capítulo más de la historia de nuestro Imperio, hoy libraremos la batalla más decisiva de esta campaña. No es solo para mejorar la vida de millones, no es solo para volvernos más fuertes, pelearemos para salvar a nuestra civilización. Algunos de los reunidos aquí, no viviremos para ver un nuevo amanecer, podría ser cualquiera de ustedes, incluso yo. Recuerden que nuestra misión es de importancia vital, si fracasamos, la humanidad morirá con nosotros. ¡¿Por quién luchamos?!

\- ¡Por Celestia!

\- ¡¿Qué es la guerra?!

\- ¡Nuestro deber!

\- ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

\- ¡Lobos Lunares!

\- ¡Por Celestia!

\- ¡Por Luna Lupercal!

Los Exterminadores, tomaron sus cascos, se dirigieron a las Cápsulas de Desembarco por parejas(La armadura de Exterminador es el doble de voluminosa que la de un Astartes Promedio) y se acomodaron en sus respectivas cápsulas. En la Sala de Control, Bilius estaba coordinando el lanzamiento de las Cápsulas sobre la ciudadela de Urrlak.

El plan de Luna era simple, pero demasiado arriesgado, la Legión de los Lobos Lunares al completo, apoyada por la Guardia del Cuervo, La Legión Titánica "Ojos de Tigre" y un millón de soldados Imperiales, debían atacar Ullanor con todo su poder de fuego y así atraer a los Pieles Verdes a una gran batalla que no podrían resistirse. Una vez que la Ciudadela de Urrlak se hubiese vaciado, Luna y su Guardia de Exterminadores debían desembarcar en territorio enemigo, encontrar al Kaudillo y matarlo para destruir el mando enemigo. Si Luna fallaba, corría el riego de morir y que los Orkos alargaran la guerra hasta el punto en que el Imperio tendría que retirarse, debido al desgaste que conllevaría una campaña como esta y lo más seguro, es que Urrlak, atacaría de inmediato al Imperio. Con las Legiones Astartes demasiado debilitadas y el resto de fuerzas involucradas en más combates a través de la galaxia, no habría forma de evitar que el ¡Waaagh! llegase a la sagrada Terra.

\- Bilius, ¿Estamos listos?

\- Afirmativo señora. La ciudadela está debajo de nosotros.

\- Muy bien, debes ponernos en posición.

\- Alineando cápsulas - El tecno-mago alzó su mano derecha y una pantalla virtual apareció, Bilius comenzó a insertar códigos y alineo las Quince Cápsulas de Desembarco en torno a la Ciudadela enemiga.

\- Coordenadas listas, Primarca.

\- Muy bien, ¡Comienza el despliegue!

Bilius apretó un botón rojo en el teclado y la Barcaza de Batalla, desplegó las Cápsulas en el espacio.

Al desacloparse de la nave, las cápsulas activaron sus motores térmicos y se dirigieron hacia el planeta, a una velocidad de más de mil kilómetros por hora. El descenso era agitado y lleno de turbulencia, Luna iba en la primera cápsula a lado de Chrysalis y se divertía viéndola como ella trataba de no vomitar durante el descenso. Cuándo las cápsulas llegaron a la atmósfera, estas se envolvieron en llamas y la primera parte del blindaje se desintegró debido al intenso calor. Pero a la vez, las Cápsulas empezaron a recibir disparos por parte de las miles de defensas anti-aéreas de los Orkos, uno de los proyectiles pesados impactó en la cápsula de Luna dejando una brecha en su casco, ahí Luna podía ver la crudeza de la batalla que se llevaba a miles de metros por debajo de ella.

Había gigantescas explosiones por todas partes, se apreciaban las enormes siluetas de los Titanes Imperiales combatiendo a otras moles metálicas que no podían ser nada más y nada menos que los Gargantes Orkos (Copias burdas de los poderosos Caballeros Imperiales del Adeptus Mechanicus, por parte de la imaginación de los Mekánikoz), a medida que las cápsulas seguían descendiendo la batalla entre los Lobos Lunares frente a la marea Piel Verde era más evidente, Luna se preguntaba cuántos de sus Astartes ya habrían caído durante esta batalla y cuántos más deberían morir durante el resto de la campaña.

Tras cinco minutos más de descenso, las cápsulas impactaron violentamente en el suelo y levantaron un inmensa nube de polvo, una vez que la nube de polvo se disipó, las cápsulas se abrieron y de ellas salieron los Exterminadores, sin mostrar la más mínima señal de estar aturdidos o heridos, todos se reunieron en torno a su Primarca, reportándose, listos para ir a la acción. Pero Luna se percató de que cuatro de sus Guardias no estaban presentes.

\- ¿Donde están Tairus, Cairox, Lacrya y Marius?

\- Sus cápsulas fueron destruidas mi señora.

\- Eso es lamentable, pero no podemos llorar sus muertes ahora, tenemos una misión.

Toda la tropa asintió y siguieron a Luna hasta el interior del Palacio de Urrlak, que antaño fue un edificio construido por la civilización humana que dominó el sistema antes de la invasión Piel Verde. Durante varios minutos, las tropas de Luna empezaron a explorar el edificio lleno de salones y salas que antaño albergaron a alguna poderosa familia de nobles o inclusive pudieron servir como un cuartel o fortaleza militar, pero ahora, esto era casi irreconocible, había estandartes y trofeos pertenecientes a la tribu del Kaudillo, la estructura estaba llena de pinturas de guerra y desde luego, había tótems para venerar a Gorko y Morko.

Luna y su Guardia, continuaron avanzando hasta finalmente llegar a lo debía ser una especie de sala del trono ya que ahí se encontraba el mísmisimo Urrlak, rodeado por un centenar de enormes Noblez, que fungían como guardaespaldas personales del Kaudillo.

Urrlak era gigantesco, doblaba en tamaño a cualquiera de los Astartes, tenía una Megaarmadura como protección que incluía una garra de combate en su mano derecha y un achicharrador en la izquierda, mientras que los Noblez llevaban Rebanadoras y Akribilladores. Al ver a la compañía de Exterminadores, los Orkos empezaron a lanzar tremendos rugidos y gritos de guerra, mientras su Kaudillo solo veía con burla a la Primarca.

\- ¡Ataquen!

\- ¡Waaaaagh!

Los Noblez y los Exterminadores empezaron a correr y rápidamente, las dos líneas de batalla chocaron con una ferocidad terrible. Los Astartes peleaban con una agilidad sorprendente, sus armas de combate cuerpo provocaban terribles y mortales heridas a sus enemigos, pero estos eran casi inmunes al dolor de sus heridas y solo enfurecían más. Los ataques de los Noblez contra los Armaduras de Exterminador eran casi inútiles, pero hasta el mejor blindaje que la Emperadora Celestia podía ofrecer, no dura para siempre. Poco a poco, los daños contra las servo-armaduras empezaron a notarse, hasta que el primer Exterminador cayó, bajo las garras de cinco enormes Orkos, al poco rato, el resto de la Guardia de Luna empezó a caer, ya fuese por las balas, el filo de las Rebanadoras o la fuerza bruta de algún Noble.

En eso, uno de los Exterminadores llamado Biómedes, decidió atacar al Kaudillo y alzando su Espada de Energía, se lanzó a la carga, gritando el canto de guerra de su Legión, Urrlak se dió la vuelta y lanzó una llamarada de su achicharrador contra él, pero su gruesa armadura logró resistirla con éxito, Biómedes siguió avanzando hacia Urrlak, decidido a matarlo de cualquier forma. Al ver que el fuego no podía dañarlo, Urrlak lanzó un gran rugido y se lanzó contra el Exterminador blandiendo su garra en alto, Biómedes bloqueó el ataque con su Espada para después lanzar un puñetazo contra su rostro, logrando quebrarle uno de sus enormes colmillos, enfureciéndolo. Urrlak, levantó su achicharrador y lanzó un furioso golpe contra su cabeza, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el lanzallamas se partió en miles de pedazos y el casco de Biómedes salió volando con múltiples rajaduras. Aturdido y confuso, el Exterminador dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se recuperó rápidamente y volvió para atacar a Urrlak, pero el Kaudillo atrapó su brazo con su garra y se lo rompió. Biómedes no mostró debilidad, inmediatamente lanzó otro puñetazo contra el Orko y una vez más Urrlak lo interceptó, solo para alzarlo en el aire y usando su poderosa e inhumana fuerza, lo partió en dos.

Al ver caer a otro de sus hombres, Luna desplegó las Cuchillas Relámpago de sus guanteletes y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Urrlak destazando a dos Noblez que trataron de detenerla en el camino, al verla correr hacia él, Urrlak desacopló su destrozado achicharrador de su blindaje, tomó la Espada de Biómedes y cargó contra Luna. A pesar del enorme tamaño del Orko en comparación a ella, Luna saltó contra la cintura de Urrlak y lo derribó, debido al impacto, el piso cedió debajo del Kaudillo y tanto él como la Primarca cayeron varios pisos abajo, al impactar contra el suelo del último piso, ambos contendientes se arreglaron las extremidades rotas y se incorporaron para volver a luchar.

Luna veía al Orko con una expresión de tranquilad en su rostro, pero su mirada estaba llena de enojo mientras que Urrlak solo deseaba empezar de nuevo el duelo. Luna atacó primero y las cuchillas de su mano derecha golpearon la garra de Urrlak, al mismo tiempo en qué el, lanzaba un ataque con la espada, siendo bloqueada por la otra cuchilla de Luna. Ambos guerreros empezaron a emplear toda su fuerza para poder sobreponerse al otro, un duelo de fuerza que Luna no podía ganar. Pero lo que al Orko le sobraba en fuerza, a ella le sobraba en inteligencia y Luna activó una desagradable sorpresa para Urrlak. Luna movió su guantelete izquierdo a la altura de la cabeza de Urrlak, el guantelete de pronto reveló una pistola Bólter y Luna disparó tres balas a la cabeza del Kaudillo, pero este no murió.

El imponente Kaudillo sobrevivió debido a su grueso cráneo, pero si quedó aturdido y con tres agujeros en el rostro que emanaban sangre verde a borbotones, Urrlak rugió furioso y Luna movió su guantelete hacia adelante y la cabeza del Kaudillo salió desprendida de su cuerpo. Luna lo había logrado.

Exhausta y un poco lastimada, Luna se dejó caer en el suelo para recuperar el aliento mientras el cadáver decapitado del Orko dejaba un charco de sangre que se extendía cada vez más. De repente una figura descendió a través del hoyo que Luna y el Orko dejaron en el techo y aterrizó de pie. Era Chrysalis.

\- ¿Primarca, está bien?

\- ¡Chrysalis! Si, estoy bien, no debes preocuparte.

\- Déjeme a ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- Chrysalis, reúne a los Guardias, debemos volver al Espiritú Vengativo ahora.

\- Luna, todos están muertos. Soy la única que queda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todos murieron Luna, somos las únicas sobrevivientes. Lo lamento mucho, pero todos murieron con honor.

\- Claro - Luna comenzó a despejar su cabeza de la triste noticia, pensar en que toda su Guardia Personal había caído en batalla, era algo difícil de digerir - Bilius, ¿estás ahí? - Preguntó Luna por su intercomunicador.

\- Aquí estoy Primarca. ¿Misión cumplida?

\- Afirmativo, trae a la Décima Compañía para evacuar a mis caídos.

\- En seguida Primarca, llegarán en diez minutos.

\- Recibido, corto y cierro.

\- ¿Ahora qué Luna?

\- Todo a su debido tiempo Chrysalis. Ahora, debemos asegurarnos de que mi plan tenga éxito. - Le dijo Luna a su amiga mientras se asomaba por la ventana, para ver como un Titán Imperial aplastaba a un centenar de Orkos bajo sus pies.


	9. La Guerra de Ullanor - Parte 3

Capítulo 6

Parte 3

"El Peñasco de Gorko"

La muerte de Urrlak tuvo los efectos deseados por Luna y el resto de las Primarcas en el transcurso de la guerra, sin el liderazgo de Urrlak, los Orkos empezaron a luchar entre ellos con el fin de alzarse como los nuevos líderes del ¡Waaagh!, haciendo la tarea más fácil para las fuerzas imperiales.

Durante varios meses, los Marines Espaciales junto con las tropas del Ejército Imperial, depuraron varios planetas del Sistema aprovechando las guerras internas entre las tribus de Pieles Verdes, sellando muchas victorias aplastantes para el Imperio en las que las bajas imperiales fueron escasas. De hecho, los Cicatrices Blancas y la Guardia del Cuervo, lograron capturar enormes cantidades de terreno sin perder un solo Astarte en sus sectores objetivo.

Pero el éxito de la costosa incursión de Luna muy pronto se vio frenada, varios Noblez y Kaudillos menores lograron establecer pequeños imperios tanto en el mundo capital como en el resto de planetas en disputa, lo que comenzó a reducir la velocidad en la que los ejércitos de la Emperatriz querían invadir el sistema de Ullanor y la guerra que Luna quiso evitar en un principio, se vio cumplida. Muy pronto, ambos bandos se vieron envueltos en una interminable guerra de trincheras en la que solo las tropas más numerosas y mejor equipadas podrían sobreponerse a sus oponentes. Lo que debió ser una campaña de tres o cinco años, se convirtió en una guerra de tres décadas.

Tras los treinta años de combate que Luna nunca quiso, se vio obligada a rendir cuentas a su madre, una sesión de plática privada a bordo del Espiritú Vengativo que duró más de una semana, sus hermanas quisieron estar presente para prestarle su apoyo, pero por órdenes de la Emperatriz, nadie podía entrar a la Sala del Trono.

Tras salir de la conversación, Luna estaba muy agotada, pero parecía no estar dolida ni afectada.

\- Gracias por estar aquí hermanas, pero no deben preocuparse. Nuestra madre no está enojada con nosotras, ha perdonado nuestros errores y podemos considerarnos libres de castigo.

\- ¿Es enserio hermana? - Le preguntó una asombrada Lightning Dust.

\- Sí, así es. Afortunadamente nuestra madre sabía los riesgos de este ataque, tratamos de evitar la guerra de desgaste, pero no pudimos lograrlo, prometió enviar más refuerzos a nuestra causa.

\- ¿Cuáles refuerzos hermana?

Como respondiendo a la pregunta de la Primarca Fluttershy, un holograma de la Primarca Rainbow Duss apareció en medio de la sala.

\- Aquí la Primarca Rainbow Duss de los Lobos Espaciales, estamos saliendo de la Disformidad en este momento.

De repente, la nave se sacudió levemente, obra de una apertura en el Espacio Disforme, anunciando la llegada de la Flota de los Lobos Espaciales.

\- Hermana, te necesito en el Espiritú Vengativo.

\- Recibido Luna. Comienzo la teletransportación.

Unos momentos después, la Primarca se materializó a lado de su hermana Derpy, quién debido a su enfermedad, ya no podía vivir sin su máscara de oxígeno.

\- Mucho en volver a verte Duss, creíamos que aún estabas en Fenris reconstruyendo tu Legión.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso Luna, Fenris siempre está lleno de potenciales guerreros para la Legión, algo que Applejack no tiene en Caliban.

\- ¿Entonces traes a toda tu Legión?

\- Y diez millones de soldados más del Ejército Imperial. También es mi deber informarte que nuestra madre llegará aquí en dos meses terranos junto a la Legio Custodes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron al unísono las Primarcas.

El escuchar que la mismísima Emperadora de la Humanidad estaba en camino hacia los campos de batalla de Ullanor pareció extrañar mucho a las Primarcas. Celestia había abandonado la Gran Cruzada hace décadas ¿por que regresar a ella ahora?. Era poco probable que ya se hubiese recuperado tras la pérdida de sus otras dos hijas, pero sin duda debía ser algo muy importante.

\- ¿La...la...la...Emperadora va a venir?

\- ¿Estás bien Twilight? - Le preguntó Luna, tratando de contener la risa.

La Primarca se había tornado de color blanco y parecía estar casi al bordo de un colapso nervioso, además de que le había dado un tic en su ojo derecho. Estaba sumamente nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté bien si la Emperadora en persona vendrá a este cuadrante que aún presenta signos de vida xeno?!

\- ¡Tranquila tonta! - Le gritó Lightning, que parecía estar a punto de perder los esbirros.

\- Por favor Twilight, debes mantener la calma. - La tranquilizó Starlight, ambas Primarcas tuvieron la guía de Luna cuando la Emperatriz las encontró y se habían vuelto muy unidas, de hecho, los Mil Hijos solían tener las mejores relaciones con los Ángeles Sangrientos y los Lobos Lunares.

\- Deberíamos ponernos en marcha, si nuestra madre va a venir acá, no podemos recibirla en medio de una lluvia de balas. - Anunció la Primarca Marble.

\- Tienes razón, por eso debo tomar decisiones muy difíciles. Hermanas, voy a ordenarles a sus Legiones y a las tropas del Ejército que se retiren de sus planetas y regresen al mundo capital para terminar de invadirlo.

\- ¿ Y el resto de planetas que aún presentan Orkos? ¿Los abandonaremos de nuevo a los xenos?

\- Eso les haremos creer. Una vez que hayan sido evacuados, serán sometidos a Exterminatus. Concentraremos todas nuestras fuerzas en el planeta de Ullanor, ese es el principal objetivo ahora.

\- De acuerdo hermana.

\- Todas te apoyamos hermana.

\- Muy bien, avisen al General Claudius que empiece a retirar a sus tropas y también necesito que retiren a sus marines. Una vez que esos planetas hayan sido evacuados, usen ataques orbitales y no se detengan. ¡Quiero esos planetas partidos en pedazos!

\- Sería mejor si usáramos bombas verídicas. - Sugirió Derpy.

\- ¡No! Eso es ir muy lejos y solo nuestra Madre puede ordenar hacer uso de esas armas.

\- Está bien.

\- Muy bien, retírense y reúnanse en el palacio de Urrlak tras haber obedecido las órdenes. Rainbow, también quiero que despliegues a tu Legión en el Palacio junto a los refuerzos.

\- Muy bien.

\- ¡A trabajar hermanas!

Durante las siguientes tres semanas, Luna y el resto de sus hermanas evacuaron los tres planetas que seguían plagados de Orkos y por ello, estaban siendo muy difíciles de conquistar. Una vez que estos eran vaciados de tropas imperiales (siempre acosados por confiados Pieles Verdes), las naves usaron el poder de destructivos rayos de energía sobre sus superficies y tal como sucedió en Nostramo, una vez que los rayos alcanzaban los núcleos tras atravesar la corteza, los planetas explotaban, matando a toda forma de vida en el planeta animal, vegetal o xeno.

Cuándo Luna finalmente pudo tener a las Legiones de sus hermanas y una gran cantidad de soldados del Ejército Imperial bajo su mando, estaba decidida a terminar la guerra con un ataque total contra las posiciones Orkas alrededor de los doce mil kilómetros de tierra que aún controlaban.

Luna dividió a su fuerza de combate en tres ejércitos:

* Ejército A - Bajo el mando de Twilight Sparkle. Compuesto por las Legiones de los Ángeles Sangrientos, Lobos Espaciales y Devoradores de Mundos, las Legiones Titánicas Mortis y Magna. Diez Regimientos Motorizados del Ejército Imperial (veinte mil tanques de batalla) y cinco millones de soldados a pie. Su función es ser la punta de lanza del ataque.

* Ejército B - Bajo el mando Starlight Glimmer. Compuesto por las Legiones de los Mil Hijos, los Hijos de la Emperadora, los Cicatrices Blancas, los Portadores de la Palabra y la Guardia de la Muerte, la Legión Titánica Damnatus, seis mil tanques y tres millones de soldados. Su misión es apoyar los flancos de la fuerza de combate principal, repeler prosibles contraataques y ofrecer apoyo de combate especial cuando sea necesario.

* Ejército C - Bajo comando de Luna Lupercal. Compuesto por las Legiones de los Lobos Lunares, los Puños Imperiales, los Guerreros de Hierro, la Guardia del Cuervo, la Legión Alfa, los Manos de Hierro y los Ultramarines, las Legiones Titánicas Vulturum, Suturvora, Ulricon, Ojos de Tigre, Vulpa, Excruciatus y Astorum, veintidós mil tanques y diez millones de soldados. Su labor era asediar los bastiones enemigos que la punta de lanza no pudiese tomar y reducirlos a escombros de ser necesario.

Luna comenzó la ofensiva con un masivo bombardeo de artillería que duró más de tres horas contra las trincheras y fortificaciones Orkas, matando a decenas de miles de enemigos y destruyendo muchos búnkeres, vehículos y armas. Tras el bombardeo, el primer ejército lanzó su ataque con los Marines liderando el ataque, junto a sus Predators y los tanques del Ejército Imperial.

Durante los ataques, muchos más Orkos cayeron ante la enorme ofensiva imperial, que también tuvo sus pérdidas, pero en su mayoría fueron de los soldados del Ejército Imperial, que carecían de la preparación bélica de un Astartes. Todo el plan marchó sobre ruedas, cientos de posiciones Orkas fueron sobrepasadas, convirtiéndose en ruinas humeantes, llenas de cadáveres de Pieles Verdes.

Tras tres días, Luna consiguió reducir el vasto territorio del enemigo a una sola fortaleza bien defendida a la que las fuerzas humanas bautizaron como "El Peñasco de Gorko", esta fortaleza estaba asediada por los Puños Imperiales, los Lobos Espaciales, los Mil Hijos, los Lobos Lunares, los Devoradores de Mundos, la Legión Titánica Mortis y diez millones de soldados imperiales. Se estimaba que dentro del Peñasco, se encontraban más de quince millones de Orkos.

Las defensas del Peñasco de Gorko casi podían considerarse inexpugnables, durante los tres intentos de tomar la fortaleza por asalto, Luna había perdido cerca de un tercio de la Legión Titánica, cinco mil marines espaciales y al menos tres millones de soldados. La fortaleza poseía escudos de vacío, lo que la protegía de ataques orbitales y estaba rodeada por ocho enormes montañas con un único acceso que estaba fuertemente fortificado. Los desembarcos que los Ultramarines y los Lobos Espaciales trataron de llevar a cabo sobre la ciudadela, culminaron en fracasos rotundos y Luna observó furiosa, como los Orkos clavaban los cascos de diez mil Hermanos de Batalla en los muros del Peñasco, en señal de burla a la Primarca. Luna no tuvo más opción que empezar un asedio a gran escala y obligada a llamar a los Guerreros de Hierro y la Guardia de la Muerte como refuerzos, así como cañones autopropulsados Basilisk y lanzamisiles Medusa.

Tras dos semanas de asedio, Luna estaba furiosa y se reunió con sus hermanas que estaban suministrándole apoyo táctico en esta batalla, faltaba poco para la llegada de su madre y las reparaciones de las zonas ocupadas iban según los planes, pero se veían seriamente amenazadas debido a que en múltiples ocasiones, los Orkos se las habían arreglado para realizar incursiones de sabotaje tras las líneas imperiales y también para robar equipo militar, como tanques y cañones que pasaban a engrosar las defensas del Peñasco. Pero lo que haría enfurecer a Luna. fue que en una de las incursiones, los Pieles Verdes decidieron robar equipo a los Devoradores de Mundos tales como tanques Predator, armas, municiones e incluso uno de ellos, se atrevió a robar una de las hachas sierra de la Primarca Lightning: El Hacha Sierra "Desmembradora"

\- ¡Luna! ¡¿Cuándo carajos vamos a matar a esos malditos monstruos?!

\- ¡Silencio Lightning!

Incapaz de rebelarse contra Luna, la Primarca guardo silencio, pero parecía ser capaz de destazar a la primer persona que se le cruzara en el camino, ese vil acto de robo a la Legión simplemente era inperdonable y la rabia de Lightning estaba casi fuera de control, por lo que el resto de sus hermanas se mantuvieron alejadas de ella, excepto Maud Guilliman, quién se mantuvo peligrosamente cerca de su violenta hermana.

\- Escuchen, vamos a lanzar una ofensiva total contra la fortaleza enemiga mañana a las setecientas horas de Terra.

\- Luna, no estás pensando con claridad hermana, hemos atacado el Peñasco tres veces y tres veces nos retiramos, con graves bajas en nuestras tropas y aún no hablo de las pérdidas sufridas por el Ejército Imperial. - Le respondió Starlight.

\- Stralight, este plan está más pensado que los últimos tres intentos de asalto al Peñasco, tendremos apoyo de un Titán Imperial clase "Imperator".

\- ¿Cuál?

\- El Dies Irae.

\- Un momento - Dijo Maud - ¿No es ese el Caballero que estuvo presente en la masacre de Nordex? Que la Legión de Lightning llevó a cabo.

Lightning volteó a ver a Maud con una furia incontrolable y tenía su mano derecha cerca de su otra Hacha Sierra "Destripadora", mientras que Maud tenía su mano izquierda lista para desenvainar a "Gladius Incandor", su espada rúnica de plata, forjada en Marte, bajo la atenta mirada de la propia Celestia.

\- ¡Ya basta! - Luna intervino entre ambas Primarcas que estaban más que dispuestas a matarse mutuamente, algo que Lightning y varias de las Primarcas deseaban en Maud, que siempre tenía la mala costumbre de criticar al resto de sus hermanas y alardear que los Ultramarines eran la mejor Legión de la Emperatriz, incluso mejor que la Legión de los Lobos Lunares.

\- Maud, Lightning ya fue castigada por esa acción...

\- ¿Un año de prisión por matar a cincuenta millones de seres humanos?

\- ¡Se lo merecían! ¡No querían ser parte del Imperio!

\- ¡Maud! ¡Ya basta! ¡Tú también has cometido atrocidades en esta Cruzada! ¿Quieres que te los recuerde?

Maud guardó silencio y prefirió quedarse callada.

\- Ahora, presten atención, he encontrado un punto débil en la fortaleza.

Luna sacó un orbe de color plateado de su cinturón y lo presionó con su mano izquierda, este comenzó a flotar y se abrió, revelando un holograma que revelaba a la perfección cada detalle del Peñasco.

Los muros superiores estaban repletos de ametralladoras, tanques, búnkeres y cañones automáticos, las partes medias tenían troneras repletas de cañones pesados, capaces de derribar a un Titán Imperial de una andanada y más emplazamientos de ametralladoras. En las cuatro esquinas del complejo, se alzaban cuatro torres, repletas de cañones antiaéreos y estaban fuertemente fortificadas. El frente de la fortaleza tenía una vasta red de trincheras y campos minados, desde luego, estas posiciones estaban reforzadas con el único Gargante Orko que quedaba, al que los los Orkos llamaban el "Martillo de Morko", odiado por toda la Legio "Mortis", ya que esa burda imitación, era la responsable de las bajas sufridas durante los asaltos.

\- ¿Quién es el que defiende?

\- Un Orko llamado Grukbak "Pinchatripaz".

\- Luna, ¿lanzarás otro ataque frente a eso? - Le preguntó Chrysalis, impresionada por la densidad de las defensas. - No veo ningún punto débil.

\- Sí, debí imaginarlo, pero antes tengo una pregunta para Moon Dancer y Fleet Foot. ¿Pueden ver la debilidad de la fortaleza?

\- Afirmativo - Contestaron al unísono las dos Primarcas rivales y señalaron un pequeño ducto de ventilación, debajo de una de las troneras.

\- Ese ducto de ventilación conduce al interior de la fortaleza y planeo infiltrar algunas tropas para destruir los cañones enemigos.

\- Luna, ¿me permites?

\- Adelante Starlight.

\- Ese ducto es demasiado pequeño y ni siquiera nuestros exploradores podrían entrar por ahí.

\- Nunca dije que enviaría Marines Espaciales hermana, serán voluntarios del Ejército Imperial.

\- Luna, ¿sabes que es una misión suicida cierto?

\- Sí Rainbow, por eso pedí voluntarios de la Quinceava Legión Penal, son carne de cañón.

\- ¿Primarca? - Un Marine de la Primera Compañía de la Legión de Luna, había entrado a la sala de reunión - El Pelotón está listo para partir.

\- Gracias hermano. Hermanas, retírense y preparen a sus tropas para el ataque de mañana.

\- Luna - Lightning, que aún seguía en la sala, se acercó a ella. - Quiero que los Devoradores de Mundos encabecen el ataque mañana.

Luna no podía negarle esa petición a su hermana, después de todo, el honor de la Legión estaba manchado y necesitaban vengar esa afrenta.

\- Lo harás. - Esa fue su respuesta, acto seguido, Lightning se fué hacia el campamento de su Legión.

Luna salió de la sala y ahí pudo ver al pelotón reunido, eran trece hombres y siete mujeres, llevaban todos un chaleco lleno de explosivos, un rifle láser y un collar al cuello, el cuál estaba pensado para inmolarlos en caso de que decidiesen escapar. Al ver a la Primarca, los voluntarios se alinearon mientras la imponente y autoritaria figura de Luna pasaba revista a los soldados.

\- Ustedes están aquí, por crímenes contra el Imperio de la Humanidad, son traidores, asesinos, ladrones o desertores, y por ello se les dio a elegir entre pasar el resto de su vida en un mundo penal o expiar sus crímenes contra nuestra Emperatriz muriendo en batalla. Ustedes aceptaron esta misión con tal de quedar libres de todo castigo y limpiar sus nombres de los registros imperiales, aún sabiendo que ninguno volverá con vida. Pero yo estoy dispuesta a tomar en cuenta su decisión, si están dispuestos a ir a esta misión, den un paso al frente.

Al principio, ningún soldado se adelantó, pero una de las voluntarias dio un paso al frente, no tendría más de veintidós años, detrás de ella, el resto de los voluntarios dieron el paso al frente. Luna estaba satisfecha y pidió a todos que escribieran sus nombres en un pedazo de papel, así ella se encargaría de recordarlos como héroes en nombre de la raza humana y bajo la orgullosa mirada de la Primarca, el pelotón se dirigió al Peñasco, protegidos por las sombras de la noche.

A las seiscientas horas del día siguiente, el ejército de Luna estaba en posición para atacar la fortaleza. Al frente estaban siete Astartes de las Legiones presentes que llevaban el estandarte de cada una de ellas, liderando el ataque estaban los rabiosos Devoradores de Mundos que estaban completamente equipados para combate cuerpo a cuerpo (hachas, puños y espadas sierra, escudos de combate, cuchillos y pistolas Bólter) junto al enorme "Dies Irae", detrás de ellos estaban las tropas del ejército imperial y las Legiones de los Lobos Lunares, la Guardia de la Muerte, los Hijos de la Emperadora, los Mil Hijos, Los Guerreros de Hierro y los Puños Imperiales (Los Ultramarines se habían negado a apoyar la ofensiva por el insulto a su Primarca). Todos estaban esperando la señal para el ataque, de hecho, Luna les había dicho que sería muy evidente, solo quedaba esperar.

Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente y se notaba que la Primarca Lightning deseaba iniciar el ataque de una vez por todas, pero incluso ella, sabía que no podía enviar a sus guerreros a una muerte segura y esperaba impacientemente el inicio del asalto.

A las setecientas horas de Terra, el "Peñasco de Gorko" se vio envuelto en llamas por una enorme cadena de explosiones que llegaron hasta los muros superiores, impregnándolos de fuego, se podía sentir el calor desde la distancia a la que se encontraban el ejército del Imperio y Lightning supo que esa era la señal, levantando su hacha sierra, Lightning rugió de ira y los Devoradores de Mundos se lanzaron al ataque junto al imponente Titán.

En las trincheras, los Orkos vieron muy asombrados como los "Pielez rozaz" se lanzaban contra ellos e incapaces de resistirse a un combate en campo abierto, los Orkos abandonaron la seguridad de sus trincheras y salieron en masa para pelear contra los Astartes y tal como en las Guerras Antiguas, las dos líneas de batalla empezaron a acortar sus distancias hasta finalmente chocar en medio de la tierra de nadie.

El combate era brutal y sanguinario, las Escuadras de Asalto se adelantaron al resto de sus hermanos al activar sus motores a reacción, los Astartes se elevaron y aterrizaron en medio de las formaciones enemigas mientras el resto de las escuadras chocaba contra los Orkos. Los Devoradores de Mundos demostraron ser imparables en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cercenaban cabezas, amputaban extremidades de un tajo, partían oponentes en dos con sus armas blancas incluso había algunos cuya sed de sangre los volvía irracionales y destrozaban a los Orkos con sus propias manos de la manera más vil y dolorosa posible. Los Dreadnoughts de la Legión también estaban envueltos en medio del baño de sangre combatiendo, pero estaban usando armas pesadas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo creadas por los Tecnomarines de la Legión construidas exclusivamente para los Dreadnoughts de esta violenta Legión, como enormes martillos, garras de combate modificadas (los dedos mecánicos eran reemplazados con Espadas de Energía) y también enormes sierras.

En la parte trasera, la vanguardia comenzó a marchar lentamente, con los Puños Imperiales y los Guerreros de Hierro liderando el ataque junto con todas las Primarcas acompañándolos (a excepción de Lightning), que podían ver la crudeza de la batalla a la distancia y desde luego, también podía verse la imponente figura del Titán "Dies Irae" aplastando y destrozando formaciones enteras de Orkos, pero entonces el Titán fue atacado por el "Martillo de Morko", el enorme Gargante golpeó la cabeza del Titán con uno de sus brazos mecánicos que acababa en un hacha, el duro blindaje del Titán lo salvó y extendiendo sus brazo derecho, el Titán cambió su cañón automático por una enorme espada y ambas moles mecánicas trabaron una brutal lucha, como si se tratase de animales salvajes y mientras los refuerzos se acercaban, el "Dies Irae" abatió a su oponente tras decapitarlo con un poderoso golpe de la Espada.

El resto de Legiones Atartes llegó rápidamente al combate para apoyar a los Devoradores de Mundos y para que los Guerreros de Hierro y los Puños Imperiales tomasen la fortaleza. Pero parecía que la Legión de Lightning no necesitaba ayuda, ya que ellos solos habían matado a una enorme cantidad de Pieles Verdes a costa de sufrir también enormes pérdidas, entre ellos tres Dreadnoughts, que serían casi imposibles de reemplazar, pero la batalla aún no estaba ni cerca de terminar, pero afortunadamente Lightning ya había recuperado su preciada Hacha Sierra.

Durante tres días de combate ininterrumpido, ambos bandos lucharon con todo tipo de tácticas y armas que tuvieran al alcance, los Mil Hijos usaron sus poderosas habilidades psíquicas para destruir a sus enemigos aunque también emplearon la hechicería que era ilegal, los Lobos Espaciales se encargaron de cazar a los Orkos que huían de la batalla, la Guardia de la Muerte se encargaba de limpiar los reductos de resistencia a base usar granadas con gas venenoso, los Guerreros de Hierro y los Puños Imperiales asediaban las concentraciones más densas de enemigos apoyados por tropas del Ejército Imperial, los Hijos de la Emperadora lanzaban ataques asimétricos sobre las posiciones más vulnerables de los Orkos, los Lobos Lunares lanzaban asaltos de choque devastadores contra las unidades más fuertes del enemigo y los Devoradores de Mundos masacraban sin piedad a todo ser de Piel Verde que llegasen a encontrar y tras esos tres interminables días de combate, el estandarte de Terra ondeaba en la cima del Peñasco, la Guerra de Ullanor había llegado a su fin.


	10. La Princesa de la Guerra

Capítulo 7

"La Princesa de la Guerra"

Tras la caída del Peñasco de Gorko a manos de las fuerzas del Imperio de la Humanidad, comenzó un lento proceso de reconstrucción y recolonización de todo el sistema de Ullanor. Sería un largo proceso que no estaría listo para cuándo la Emperatriz arribase al planeta capital, por lo que las Primarcas ordenaron tener el palacio del antiguo Kaudillo totalmente reparado para recibir a su Madre. Durante los pocos días restantes para la llegada de Celestia, las Legiones Astartes se dieron un tiempo para descansar ya que estuvieron treinta años combatiendo sin parar y tenían demasiados Hermanos de Batalla que presentaban Estrés Portraumático de Combate y varias bajas que debían ser reemplazadas una vez que la Emperatriz fuese recibida, podrían volver a sus planetas de reclutamiento y encontrar nuevos candidatos.

El Ejército Imperial también se tomó un descanso, después de todo fueron la fuerza de ataque más numerosa durante la batalla y quiénes más pérdidas sufrieron, con más de doce millones de muertos y tres millones de heridos, las bajas entre las Legiones Astartes fueron de alrededor de diecisiete mil muertos junto más de veinticuatro mil heridos, de los que solo una docena fueron escogidos para convertirse en pilotos de Dreadnought.

Pocos días antes de la llegada de la Emperatriz, las Legiones se movilizaron a distintos puntos, en dónde establecieron sus campamentos para descansar e intentar mantener a los Marines tranquilos así como atender a sus heridos y aquellos que tenían heridas graves o críticas, fueron enviados a las naves de las Legiones y así poder recibir mejor atención médica.

Luna se reunió de nuevo con sus hermanas, pero no con la intención de planear una batalla o algún movimiento bélico, si no para organizar un enorme desfile militar, para honrar la victoria Imperial, así como a aquellas víctimas que la hicieron posible. Cada Legión haría que su Primera Compañía desfilara junto a la Legiones Titánicas Excruciatus, Mortis y Ojos de Tigre, cada una desplegaría a sus Caballeros que más acciones heroicas hubieran tenido en combate. Mientras que el Ejército Imperial desplegaría a dos millones de hombres junto a cinco mil tanques y cerca de tres mil aeronaves de combate. Todos desfilarían frente a la Emperatriz de la Humanidad, las Primarcas y los más de veinte millones de colonos que habían llegado desde la mismísima Terra y el planeta de Armagueddon.

Finalmente, el día tan esperado llegó y todos se prepararon para el arribo de la Flota de Celestia junto a la Nave Insignia de la Primarca Applejack, la líder de los Ángeles Oscuros, Octavia Curze (quién ya había sido arrestada y castigada) y Spitfire, Primarca de los Salamandras. Quiénes también había sido convocadas. Desde el espacio, el portal de la Disformidad se abrió y de ahí salieron las naves "Terra Invictus", "Forjada en Llamas", "Razón Invencible" y "Anochecer", las naves insignia de las Legiones Restantes y de la Emperatriz.

Las naves aterrizaron en medio de enormes llanos y una vez que tocaron tierra, sus puertas se abrieron y de ellas salieron las Primarcas, junto a sus Guardias Personales de Exterminadores. Pero desde el Acorazado "Terra Invictus" salió la mismísima Emperatriz, iba escoltada por centenares de miembros de la Legio Custodes, Marines Espaciales de Élite que eran elegidos de entre los más poderosos Marines que las Legiones de sus Hijas podían ofrecer, vestían armaduras doradas y llevaban poderosas Lanzas Guardianas (Lanzas de Energía que acoplaban un Rifle de Asalto Bólter). Una vez que la Emperatriz pisó la corteza de Ullanor, los miles de Astartes reunidos, junto a sus leales súbditos que estaban ahí, se inclinaron ante ella.

\- ¡Alaben a la Emperatriz de la Humanidad! ¡La Señora de Terra! ¡La Emperatriz Celestia!

La Emperatriz medía más de dos metros, tenía una majestuosa armadura de Exterminador Dorada, llevaba su preciada Espada Rúnica junto a ella, tan poderosa como para destruir incluso a un Príncipe Demonio del Caos. Su piel blanca era perfecta, sus ojos de color zafiro mostraban sabiduría, amor, compasión pero también mostraban un enorme poder psíquico, su cabello de color arcoíris ondulaba majestuosamente, tenía una corona dorada en su cabeza y de su cuerpo emanaba un majestuoso brillo que la rodeaba completamente. Ante la presencia de Celestia, era claro el por que los Portadores de la Palabra vieron a la Emperatriz como una diosa.

Celestia se dirigió hacia dónde estaban sus hijas y todas la reverenciaron (Pinkamena y Lightning fueron de las últimas en inclinarse), al estar con ellas, les dedicó una tierna sonrisa, mientras que a Lightning la miró con severidad, era obvio que tenía temas serios de los que hablar con ella.

\- Hijas mías, se que han tenido años muy difíciles en este sistema. Han peleado por décadas enteras frente a una amenaza que ni siquiera yo habría podido detener. Han llenado de honor y gloria a sus Legiones y al Imperio de la Humanidad.

Luna avanzó al frente y abrazó a su Madre y Hermana.

\- Celestia, me alegro de volver a verte.

\- Lo mismo digo Luna, me enorgullece estar en uno de los antiguos dominios de los hombres antes de mi reinado.

\- Madre - Maud se acercó a la Emperatriz para llamar su atención. - Tenemos un desfile militar que empezará dentro de poco, ¿nos harías el honor de asistir a él?

\- Desde luego hija mía, vamos allá.

Las Primarcas y su Madre, abordaron un grupo de Rhinos que estaban ahí y pertenecían a los Lobos Lunares, los cuáles llevaron a la Emperatriz y sus Hijas hacia el Palacio de Gobierno que estaba completamente restaurado, recuperando algo de la vieja civilización humana que estuvo presente, sin duda era majestuosa pero no se comparaba en nada al Palacio Imperial de Terra.

Al llegar al Balcón y antaño Sala del Trono de Urrlak, la Emperatriz pudo ver el espectacular espíritu de supervivencia de la Humanidad, el como las personas recuperaban los antiguos dominios humanos de la Era de la Expansión, simplemente demostraba que bajo este liderazgo, nada impediría que la humanidad conquistara la galaxia en unos pocos siglos más de campaña, puede que incluso la eterna amenaza del Caos fuese destruida.

Cuándo las Primarcas y Celestia se acomodaron en el balcón, el desfile militar comenzó.

Cientos de Escuadras de Marines Espaciales que pertenecían a las Primeras Compañías de las Legiones involucradas en la invasión marchaban orgullosas, mirando en dirección al balcón donde estaban las Primarcas y la Emperatriz, todos ponían su puño derecho en el pecho mientras marchaban, detrás de ellos estaban las Legiones Titánicas, lideradas por el "Dies Irae", eran más de un centenar de imponentes caballeros del Adeptus Mechanicus los que marcharon en el desfile y para finalizar estaban los soldados y tanques del Ejército Imperial, reunidos en enormes grupos de soldados que rodeaban a sus vehículos mientras los cielos eran dominados por los aviones caza y bombarderos de la Fuerza Aérea Imperial.

El desfile duro un poco más de dos horas y al final de éste, siguió una gran celebración en la que se dio un gran banquete en honor a los conquistadores del sistema de Ullanor mientras que las Legiones se retiraban a sus campamentos y prepararse para regresar a sus planetas natales y para volver a reclutar.

\- Hijas mías, antes de que se retiren, tengo un importante anuncio para todas ustedes.

Las Primarcas se miraron extrañadas pero prestaron atención a las palabras de su Madre.

\- Hijas mías hoy estoy aquí para nombrar a una de ustedes, como Princesa de la Guerra.

\- ¿Princesa de la Guerra? - Preguntaron al unísono.

\- Este rango, le dará a una de ustedes el control total de mis ejércitos y junto con el poder de dirigir la Cruzada.

\- ¿Quién será la Elegida Madre? - Preguntó Rarity, confiada en que ese título sería suyo.

\- No ha sido fácil, todas han cosechado grandes éxitos en esta Guerra Santa, han guiado a sus Legiones en innumerables campos de batalla y han ayudado a la Humanidad, pero tras debatirlo. He decidido que la Princesa de la Guerra serás tú, Luna Lupercal.

Luna quedó impresionada, sabía que era la hija favorita de Celestia, pero jamás creyó que sería honrada con tal título, esperaba que se lo diera a Maud o Rarity, cuyas Legiones tenían más títulos otorgados por la Emperatriz que a los mismos Lobos Lunares.

De inmediato la mayoría de las Primarcas le aplaudieron a Luna pero dos se mostraron muy molestas. Maud y Rarity, demasiado orgullosas como para admitir la derrota.

\- ¡Me rehúso a tu decisión madre! - Le gritaron las Primarcas.

Celestia simplemente les dirigió una dura mirada a sus hijas quiénes se percataron de que sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color anaranjado intenso mientras su cabello se volvía de fuego. Era una visión aterradora.

\- ¿Osan retar mi autoridad?

Maud y Rarity de inmediato se arrodillaron ante ella y pidieron su perdón, el cuál se les concedió y después Celestia se dirigió a Luna.

\- Luna, el honor de tu nuevo título también conlleva también otro privilegio.

\- ¿Cuál es ése, Madre?

\- Luna, te concedo el honor de renombrar a tu Legión como tus Hijos, tu Legión puede llamarse como "Hijos de Luna".

\- Madre - Luna estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas - Es un grandioso regalo, pero lo rechazo, no quiero hacer sentir a ninguna de mis hermanas, inferior a mí.

Ante la respuesta de Luna, Maud y Rarity le sonrieron brevemente, pero Celestia se mostró molesta.

\- Luna, mi decisión está tomada, serás la Princesa de la Guerra, quieras o no, es por el bien del Imperio.

\- Y ¿por qué tomaste esta decisión?

\- Por que oficialmente me retiro de la Cruzada y regresaré a Terra.

Todas las Primarcas se miraron extrañadas y algunas estaban tratando de asimilar las palabras que Celestia haía pronunciado. ¿Renunciar a la Cruzada? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera la mitad de la Gran Espiral había sido conquistada?

\- Se qué están muy extrañadas con mi decisión, pero deben creer que he tomado esta decisión para poder trabajar en un proyecto que va a unificar al Imperio de forma rápida y segura. Hijas mías, nombre a Luna como Princesa de la Guerra para que dirija la Cruzada, ella es su nueva Comandante en Jefe ahora.

Luna se acercó a su madre para tratar de hablar con ella y que le dijera algo sobre ese importante proyecto que la obligaba a dejar la guerra, pero la Emperatriz se rehúso a compartir esa información, diciendo que a pesar de su nuevo rango, Luna seguía siendo su subordinada y que todas las victorias que seguirían en el futuro serían solamente de ella y por primera vez en su larga vida, Luna sintió celos de Celestia.

Las Primarcas se miraron extrañadas tras la reacción negativa de Celestia hacia Luna, ya que solían llevar una maravillosa relación, para evitar verse involucradas en la discusión, las Primarcas juraron lealtad a Luna en ese momento y a su nuevo Rango. Ella sería ahora quién dirigiría a los vastos ejércitos de la Humanidad en esta Guerra que ahora, parecía que jamás tendría fin.

\- Hijas, pueden retirarse. - Las Primarcas se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a abandonar el balcón - Excepto tú, Lightning.

La rabiosa Primarca de los "Devoradores de Mundos" se quedó junto a su madre y al menos de una decena de Custodios.

\- ¿Que quieres Emperatriz?

\- Quiero que me expliques esto - Celestia extendió su brazo y aparecieron hologramas de Lightning y su Legión en combate contra los Orkos.

\- ¿Que tiene eso de malo? Estábamos haciendo nuestro deber.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no explica lo siguiente.

Durante la transmisión, Lightning se vio a si misma como le arrancaba la cabeza a un Orko y se bañaba en la sangre de su enemigo, mientras sus tropas decapitaban a otros Orkos y tomaban sus cabezas como trofeo.

\- Al hacer eso, has adorado a Khorne, el Dios de la Sangre. Has cometido un acto de traición.

Pero Lightning no se acobardó, solo se enfureció aún más y le plantó cara a su madre.

\- ¿Y qué si lo hice? Si yo quisiera, le entregaría mi alma, yo considero que Khorne es más digno de mis victorias que tú, el recompensaría mis actos, me haría la Primarca más poderosa y con gusto le entregaría tu cráneo.

Celestia no perdió la compostura ante las amenazas de Lightning, simplemente se acercó a ella y usando su poder psíquico, Celestia la torturó hasta hacerla gritar de dolor y pedirle que se detuviera.

\- Vuelve a decir esas estupideces y no me detendré hasta hacerte perder la razón y yo misma te mataré.

Lightning se recuperó y quiso propinarle un golpe a Celestia, pero los Custodios tenían sus Lanzas Guardianas apuntándole, Lightning podría acabar con todos ellos de forma instantánea pero enfrentar a Celestia no iba a ser tan fácil y menos con las Legiones y Primarcas más leales a la Emperatriz reunidas en el mismo punto. Por lo que tragándose su rabia, Lightning se teleportó a la flota de su Legión y escapó a Nuceria llena de odio y venganza


End file.
